


Carnelian

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Liam is a doctor sorta...Sophia too, M/M, Other, a tad angst..., and also Louis' whole family is one in an AU... his mother and sister, human!Louis, some plot in there too!, there is minor character death that happened before this story...., vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a donor matching center for humans and vampires.”</p>
<p>“Vampires.” Louis snorts. “Like pretend vampires, like for people who think they are vampires?”</p>
<p>The humor clearly lost on Zayn as he answers calmly, “No, real vampires.”</p>
<p>“There’s no such thing as vampires.” Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re fucking with me or something.” Louis flicks his cigarette to the ground. </p>
<p>“I’m not.” Zayn speaks, his tone harsh and deeper than Louis remembers. “There are vampires all around you. We are quite civilized beings. We have careers, business, and we enjoy nights out on the town just like humans do. We aren’t savages. We blend in with the rest of the world. However, no advancement in science has fixed our one problem that makes us different than humans...We still need blood to live and we love it fresh from the source.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Louis finds himself donating blood to the most beautiful being he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Vampire AU before so I took some creative license! Hopefully it's not too unrealistic to those who are versed in Vampire AU's...
> 
> This is a work of fiction! I don't know anyone in this story personally, please do not share it with them also!
> 
> Also the minor death in this story involved someone dying in a car accident...if that is triggering for you please be advised...it's not talked about in detail...just minor. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also this is set in America...no specific city in mind.  
> Enjoy!

**CARNELIAN**

The air is thick in the club, body’s hot and sticky,  sweat and alcohol seeping through people’s pores causing skin to stick at the slightest of touch. Gin and Tonic swirling through his veins. He likes his drinks light and clear, with a hint of lime, makes him feel like it’s better for his body. No unnatural chemicals. Body’s grinding and rubbing up on other bodies. Release, is what people are looking for on nights like tonight.

Release

Release from their careers, their responsibilities, their worries, and their stress. Louis Tomlinson is no different than every other man and woman in this club. It feels…well, it feels good, the man rubbing his crotch against Louis'. The feeling rushing around his brain makes it impossible for him to be anywhere other than this moment. There’s no time to think about a dead end job or being broke three days after getting paid. Being lonely and alone. Grief holds no weight here in this moment.

There’s no time for such thoughts when the handsome man in front of him is gripping him tight and rubbing against him just right that he’s half hard in his pants. Louis’ eyes drift closed, he inhales what smells like expensive cologne. Judging by the man’s clothes—he drooled over that exact Burberry sweater in a catalogue a few months back—and his manicured hands he’s probably correct on the expensive part. Louis likes expensive. Louis wants to be fucked by expensive.

The man shifts causing Louis to snap his eyes open, the man gently turning Louis, his ass now pressed tight against that man’s zipper. The dance floor is packed tight with bodies. His eyes scan over the crowd, Louis’ pauses for a brief second when he catches a pair of dark brown eyes glaring into his own. The stare is intense and it does something to Louis’ heartbeat. His heart flutters at the intensity. There’s a power and demand behind the stranger’s eyes. Louis wants to look away, but is almost in a trance, he can’t seem to turn away. The man, dark and extremely handsome, flicks his head towards the exit door, as if he’s giving Louis a command. Like, he’s asking Louis to come, as if Louis’ some sort of dog and the handsome man is his owner.

“I’ll be right back.” Louis says before he can stop himself.

His dance partner stills for a moment as if to question what Louis’ doing but thinks better of it and turns back to the crowd behind him. Finding a new body to press against.

Louis can see the man exiting the club doors, he can see the haze from the hot air hitting the cooler night air outside. The purple and green strobe lights catching the haze just right, making it appear almost magical.

Louis gets to the door right before it’s about to close, the handsome man slapping it with his palm while Louis slithers out. The door hits with a thud, causing Louis to jump. The cool air hits him fast, goosebumps prickling his skin right away.

“Smoke?” The man takes out a cigarette.

“Yeah.” Louis says, before taking the cigarette out of his hand. The man lights Louis’ cigarette with a gold zippo that seems to appear out of thin air. “Thanks.” Louis says, before blowing smoke out of his mouth.

Louis watches as the man pockets the pack without taking one himself. “You don’t smoke?” Louis comments.

“No, that shit will kill you.” The man frowns. “M’ name’s Zayn.”

“Zayn?” Louis nods. “The man with cigarettes but doesn’t _smoke_ them.”

“That’s me.” Zayn steps back to lean against the brick wall, the thumping from the music sending vibrations through the thick brick. “Your name?”

“Louis.”

“Louis” Zayn hums.

Louis leans back against the wall before adding, “That was intense in there.”

“I’m an intense guy.

“I’ve noticed.” Louis laughs, feeling awkward and still not fully in control of himself.

The double doors swing open as a bouncer is throwing what looks like two very drunk men out of the club. The larger man still cursing about how he’s “ _not that fucking drunk you dickhead_.”

“So Zayn.” Louis says, turning his body towards the man next to him. “What do you want? A blow job? To fuck?”

Zayn lets out a dry laugh, “No, none of _that_.”

“So, _no_ sex?” Louis’ eyebrows raise at the question.

“This isn’t about sex.” Zayn tells him. “Plus, you’re not my type.”

Louis feels himself turn red at the comment and if Zayn notices he doesn’t give any acknowledgment that he cares about offending someone he just met.

“Then _what_ is _it_ about?” Louis questions.

Zayn pulls out a shiny gray business card from his back pocket, handing it to Louis, it reads:

**_Carnelian_ **

**_Zayn Malik_ **

**_Lead Recruiter_ **

“What the fuck is this place?” Louis questions. “A strip club or something?”

“No.” Zayn shakes his head. “It’s _not_ a strip club.”

“What the fuck is it t _hen_?”

Zayn doesn’t answer for a second before he says “It’s a male donor matching center.”

“A _male donor matching center_ for what?” Louis kicks off the wall now, his stance getting wider as he starts to become annoyed.

“It’s a donor matching center for human and…vampires.”

“Vampires.” Louis snorts. “Like pretend vampires, like for people who think they are vampires.”

The humor clearly lost on Zayn as he answers calmly, “No, _real_ vampires.”

“There’s no such thing as vampires.” Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re fucking with me or something.” Louis flicks his cigarette to the ground.

“I’m not.” Zayn speaks, his tone harsh and deeper than Louis remembers. “There are vampires all around you. We are quite civilized beings. We have careers, business, and we enjoy nights out on the town just like humans do. We aren’t savages. We blend in with the rest of the world. However, no advancement in science has fixed our one problem that makes us different than humans. We still need blood to live and we love it fresh.”

“Look...Zayn.” Louis turns. “You basically cockblocked me in there and now you’re fucking with me. So if you don’t mind I’m going to go back inside now.”

“No.” Zayn says, eyes glaring into Louis’ ”Just hear me out first.”

There is an invisible power that causes Louis to take a step back against the wall.

“Okay.” Louis squeaks out.

“What I am about to offer you is something many could only dream about. Carnelian is an _exclusive_ club and it’s my job to search out males that have all the right…assets to belong to such a club. What I’m offering you is an opportunity that many humans can only dream of.”

“What do you mean, assets?” Louis asks.

“Looks.” Zayn eyes narrow. “Smell. Desperation and desire for better.”

“And you think I have all those things?” Louis blushes.

“Yes.” Zayn continues. “It’s easy to find women to join, something in the biological make-up appeal to almost any male vampire. The desire to be nurtured and cared for by a mother figure tends to know no bounds. Plus, straight male vampires, just like human men, are easy to please. However, it’s harder to find gay men for our gay vampires.”

“So it’s only for men.” Louis asks.

“Yes.” Zayn answers. “We have a sister property for our female vampires called Magenta. Keeping the sexes separated at different centers helps the process and it keeps things even keeled. Keeps things from getting messy.”

“So let me get this straight.” Louis slowly blinks. “You match me with a male vampire who will what…drink my blood? Have sex with me? Like a prostitute?”

Zayn interrupts. “Hold the fuck up! I _never_ said anything about sex! This isn’t about _sex,_ it’s about matching vampires and humans with a compatible genetic makeup, as well as desires. There is a whole formula to this process that is lengthy and frankly too scientific for many to understand. To sum it up, we match you with the vampire that’s right for you and they pay you to drink your blood…handsomely. Our clients are the richest of the rich and must also go through testing to insure they are meeting our high standards of living, as well as being mentally stable and not at all animalistic”

“For how long is the contract?”

“A year contract to start.” Zayn continues. “Then after that it’s up to you and your match. We have people who have been each other’s donors for twenty years. Some go their separate ways after a year or two or five. It’s whatever works and every match is different.”

“So, they just go about their life…getting married and raising a family while letting a vampire suck their blood every day?”

“It’s not every day…three times week minimum. And the type of money involved tends to make many people’s spouses… _understand_. And of course we have those who just lie to their loved ones about the donor program.”

“Fuck.” Louis huffs. “You’re fine with people lying to their loved ones?”

“I don’t give a fuck about anything but keeping my clients fed and my donors happy.”

“What would I have to do?” Louis exhales like he can’t believe he’s even entertaining this idea.

“Come down to the center, the locations on the back of the business card. You’d met with our founder, his name is Dr. Payne. They run some blood test and ask some questions and after seventy two hours you’d be match with one of our waiting members.”

“And that’s it?” Louis looks at Zayn again. “That simple.”

“That simple.” Zayn smiles for the first time since they starting talking.

“What’s the going rate to get _your_ blood sucked?”

“Our clients pay each donor a thousand dollars a feeding, minimum three times a week so you’re looking to make about one hundred and fifty six thousand in one year. All under the table.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis snorts. “How the fuck do you get away with that?”

“We’re vampires who have been around for centuries, we are powerful beings in powerful positions. Our clients are rich and exclusive. They want quality donors that taste good and are also pretty to look at. We have the formula to help our clients find the perfect match. They are willing to pay what they need to be a part of that. This is an offer that many do _not_ turn down…Louis.” Zayn says, pausing for effect.

“What’s your job?” Louis interrupts.

“I recruit.” Zayn breathes out slowly. “I go out to places and look for those qualified enough to be donors.”

“And tonight you’re recruiting me?” Louis smirks.

“Yes.” Zayn says, waiting for Louis to stop smirking in his direction. “You are very pretty to look at and your blood smells very good. Almost like cinnamon and dark chocolate. It will be appealing to many of our clients.”

“Maybe you and I can become a match.” Louis laughs.

“No.” Zayn shakes his head. “I have my own donor and I care very deeply for him. Plus, I don’t like chocolate…I’m more citrus and honey.”

Louis lets out a laugh. “Okay. I was just teasing anyways.”

“I know.” Zayn answers. “I could sense your attempt at humor…even if it was a shitty and failing attempt at it.” Zayn says dryly.

“Will it hurt?” Louis rubs his hands down his arms. “The biting?”

“For a second.” Zayn nods honestly. “But after that it will be the most incredible rush of pleasure you’ve ever felt in your life. That’s why the program works. When you’re a vampire nothing will taste as amazing as being paired with a perfect match…nothing will feel as amazing as being bitten by your perfect match. It’s why the program works and it’s why it’s so expensive.”

“It sounds like that can be a dangerous game to play though.” Louis ponders for a moment.

“That can be a downside.” Zayn nods. “Once you’ve tasted how good it can be...it can be hard to let go of that. Which is why many of our clients will do all it takes to keep their donor happy. You’ve got nothing to worry about Louis.”

“But like does anyone ever get hurt?” Louis frowns. “Like if they want to walk away and the client doesn’t want to lose their donor.”

“No.” Zayn says. “That’s never happened. Vampires can control their emotions better than humans."

“What if I don’t like it?”

“Then you walk away.” Zayn adds like it means nothing to tell a fucking vampire you’re not interested in giving them your blood anymore.

“How can you guarantee?” Louis asks, honestly curious about how they can guarantee a human safety over a powerful vampire. “That I won’t get hurt?”

“Vampires that overstep are dealt with…fittingly.” Zayn assures. “Think about it Louis. Come in anytime. They’ll be expecting you.”

“Okay.” Louis answers. “I’ll think about it.”

Zayn turns but stops before pulling something red out of his pocket. “I almost forgot this.” Zayn says while handing what looks like bracelet to Louis.

“What’s this?” Louis asks, while accepting the red gems strung together.

“It’s a Carnelian Stone bracelet.” Zayn nods. “It’s the crystal of confidence and courage. Energy too. It’s also said to help monitor your blood pressure.”

“Is that like a vampire joke?” Louis frowns.

“No.” Zayn shakes his head. “I give them to everyone I recruit. Either way you can keep it.”

“Thanks.” Louis says before placing the stones around his wrist. Louis’ isn’t sure if it’s his imagination or the stones that cause him to suddenly feel energized.

^^^^

A week later, Louis finds himself standing in front of a large building. The red lettering against gray background reads, _Carnelian_. The font is sophisticated and clean, the windows are tinted, and there are two security cameras positioned on both sides of the awning. The door is locked, a call bottom positioned to Louis left. He pushes the silver bottom labeled ‘call’…it beeps twice before he hears a female voice on the other end say “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Ugh.” Louis stampers. “My name is Louis Tomlinson. I met Zayn a few nights ago and he gave me his card.”

“Ah yes, Louis.” The female voice answers. “Yes, Zayn mentioned you. Come in.”

The door buzzes as it’s unlocked from the inside. Louis’ nervous as he walks inside. The office looks…well it looks _rich_. It smells like Green Tea and lilies, and it’s rather calming to his nerves. Two leather couches sit on top of marble floor, and what looks like expensive art adorns the walls.

“Hi, Louis.” A blonde woman says from behind the front desk made of rich mahogany. She’s young and rather beautiful. She has perky tanned breast peeking out from her fitted shirt, and bright red lips. “I’m Nellie, the office manager at Carnelian.” She says while reaching out her neatly polished hand.

“Louis.” Louis’ smiles. “Pleasure.”

“Zayn was beginning to worry you might not show.” Nellie laughs.

Louis fidgets with his fingers before stroking the bracelet still on his wrist, not sure how to answer her.

“It’s okay.” Nellie senses his nervousness. “Lots of people are nervous at first. But I’m glad you came by. We aren’t very busy on Tuesdays so this was a good time.”

“Oh.” Louis nods. “I don’t work on Tuesdays. So I guess that just worked out then.”

“Well good!” Nellie says, before gesturing to Louis to take a seat. “I see you’re still wearing the stones.”

“Oh.” Louis says, blushing a little. “Yes, it sorta seems to work. I think. Maybe.”

“Good.” Nellie smiles. “Carnelian is a powerful stone, hence why Dr. Payne choice it for his practice. The shade of red is also quite lovely too.”

Louis watches as Nellie picks up the black phone in front of her before turning her back to Louis to speak to someone on the other end.

“He’ll see you now.” Nellie says while gesturing towards the dark double doors.

^^^^

Louis is sitting on a leather chair, tapping his foot, a rather nervous habit he has. The room is a soft shade of blue, the view from the large windows is calming, the river in Louis’ direct line of sight. The water is calm, ripples from a boat having past leaves small waves, a duck bounces up and down in the wake.

“So Louis?” A voice to his left speaks. The man is handsome with dark hair and eyes. “As you know I’m Dr. Payne. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Louis offers a small smile. “Do you have to be attractive to work here or something?”

Dr. Payne let’s out a small laugh. “Of course not. Just sorta happened I guess.”

“First Zayn then Nellie and now you.” Louis raises his eyebrows. “I don’t believe you.”

Dr. Payne reaches for a clipboard before turning his attention back to Louis.

“So let me explain how this will work.” Dr. Payne shifts in his seat. “I will ask you some questions and then you will ask me some questions. I’ll have my nurse, she’s very good, take some blood and that’s it.”

Louis nods, biting his lip. “Okay.”

“Your age?”

“Twenty four.”

“Your profession?”

“A waiter.” Louis frowns. “I’m sorta in-between jobs right now. Feeling out some options.”

“It’s fine.” Dr. Payne writes something down. “I don’t judge.”

“Family? Are you close?”

“My mom. Yes.”

“Siblings?”

“A sister but she ugh…ugh she died about a year ago.”

Dr. Payne makes contact with Louis’ face, “I’m sorry to hear that Louis.”

“Yeah.” Louis looks down at his hands. “Thanks.”

“Exercise?”

“Sometimes” Louis says, face cringing at the fact that Dr. Payne surely does exercise…a lot by the looks of it.

“Ugh.” Louis starts. “I mean I do exercise just not as much as probably you and _like_ Nellie.”

“Not here to judge.” Dr. Payne assures. “Just need the truth that way we can assure the best match. Okay, do you smoke?”

“Yes.” Louis frowns. “Is that a problem? Does it like taint my blood or something?”

Dr. Payne lets out a soft laugh. “These questions, there are _no_ right or wrong answers. And to be honest some of our clients have certain preferences for things. Smoking can be attractive to our clients who smoked during their human years. They enjoy the hint of taste in the blood.”

Louis lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding. Somehow relieved that he wasn’t about to be turned away from a program that is about to link he to a fucking vampire that’s going to suck his blood for at least a year. Or longer. Jesus Christ.

“Medications?”

“Sometimes.” Louis says. “Sometimes sleeping pills if I’m struggling to sleep. It’s not like all the time or anything. Just since my sister’s death I’ve seem to have trouble settling at night. Weed sometimes too.”

Dr. Payne stops for a moment and then begins to write again, “that shouldn’t affect your match. Medication and drugs sometimes affect us but not in ways it does humans. Often it’s about taste. Personal preference of the clients, really.”

Louis readjusts himself in the leather chair, feeling like he’s relaxing for the first time since stepping into Carnelian.

“How about questions for me?”

“I’ve got some.” Louis nods.

“Good.” Dr. Payne smiles. “Too be honest I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

“Really?”

“Yes. If I’m being honest with you…I’ve turned donors away for not asking any. Humans are ruled by emotions and money far too often, and anyone not asking questions when it comes to something like having a vampire suck your blood…that’s unsettling for me.”

Louis nods. “Why did Zayn pick me?”

“Zayn is our top recruiter here. He has an ability to sense good in people. Passion. Desperation for something more…something better. He also has an amazing sense of smell. That is important to vampires. Smell. It’s about having a taste of what we can’t have physically. We only drink blood…we can’t indulge in the finer objects in life like food and wine. It makes smell important. Plus, he knows what our clients are looking for, and you are what some clients are looking for.”

Louis blushes at his comments. “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then you are out. And we find someone else for our client.”

“That simple?”

“That simple, Louis!”

“I did some research and it says that I might enjoy it…like sexually.”

“Yes, that can happen.” Dr. Payne nods. “It can be arousing to humans. There is a primal desire in both the vampire and human. Blood, bringing two different beings together. Vampire’s holds the power but in that moment the human becomes powerful too. Almost even more powerful than the vampire. It’s an intense moment. And yes it can be arousing to some but not all. It’s dependent on what the client and the donor are really looking for in the situation.”

Louis’ attention is drawn to a boat floating past the window. Dr. Payne snaps Louis focus back by saying, “you should bring an extra pair of clothes with you to the first meeting just in case. It would be unfortunate to have to travel home in messy pants.”

Louis lets out a laugh. “Right.”

“Any more questions for me Louis?”

“Um yes. How about you? Do you have a donor?”

“Yes, yes I do. The same one for the past twenty years. She’s the reason I started this program. I found something in her that I wanted to give to others. I owe her a lot. Plus, she gets on swimmingly with my wife. So it works out?”

“You’re married?”

“Yes! My wife, Sophia, she runs the Magenta center across town. She too has a donor. Although she is one of expensive taste and often fickle. She tends to become bored and desires new tastes…new experiences.” Dr. Payne smiles. “Different strokes for different folks.”

“And you don’t mind that other men may get off on your wife biting them, sucking their blood?”

“My wife needs blood to live. It taste the best when she is with someone she is compatible with. If they get a burst of pleasure from keeping her alive then so be it. Sometimes we sacrifice for the ones we love.”

“That sounds easier said than done.” Louis says. “If I’m being honest.”

“Well, vampires are often more sensible than humans, we tend to think with our brains and not our hearts. That’s a little vampire humor…because we don’t really have hearts anymore! Plus, I’m the only one satisfying her emotionally and _physically_.”

“You mean _sex_?” Louis smirks.

“Yes.” Dr. Payne says, adding a lightness to his tone. “Humans are rather prude, aren’t they?”

“I think that’s it for now.” Louis interrupts. “Question wise, I mean. Actually, what about vacations and stuff? Three times a week is hard if you have family to visit or places to travel”

“Excellent question. In cases like that, the donor would have their blood drawn in our center and the client would be able to take the blood home with them. Plus, we have regular generic blood donors incase of emergencies.”

“Why not just do that all the time?”

“There is nothing better than blood fresh, directly out of the vain. That’s what makes our program so exclusive. We are giving vampires the luxury that many aren’t able to afford. If they want mediocre they can pick up blood from a variety of donor sites around the city. Our clients want fresh. Of course a week here and there of unfresh is no biggie. Our clients are paying for the luxury.”

Louis nods. “That makes sense I guess. I think that’s it.”

“Okay.” Dr. Payne places his clipboard on the desk. “My nurse will be in to draw blood and then you will be free to go. You’ll be hearing from us in about three days. We will send you home with a packet of information to read. Basic information about the first meeting between client and donor, what to expect, how the money exchanged is handled, etc. Also there will be a NDA, non-disclosure agreement, for you to sign on the way out. Privacy is very important to us here.”

“That means _what_ exactly?”

“An NDA keeps everyone’s privacy safe. It protects everyone involved and it keeps our lawyers happy. We do have _very_ good lawyers so please take it seriously. I’d hate the idea of going after someone in the court of law because they aren’t able to keep personal information to themselves. Understood?”

“Yes.” Louis nods, crystal clear.

“Great.” Dr. Payne stands, hand reaching out towards Louis’. “Nurse Aubrey will be in any moment. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Louis. I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Same.” Louis tries to grip Dr. Payne’s hand just as hard. Fuck.

A short minute later, in walks a brunette nurse carrying a silver tray that looks to be holding a needle and two vials. She’s also attractive and Louis hopes she wasn’t only hired for her ass and tits. That she at least has some skill with a needle.

“I’ll be gentle.” She rubs Louis’ arm with a cotton ball, wet with alcohol. “I promise.”

Louis thinks she’s flirting with him. Which is nice and all. He’s sure it could probably get a few guys heart racing, _he’s_ just not one of them.

Surprisingly, the needle stick is painless and before he knows it he has filled two vials of blood. He’s sent off into the day with a red lollipop and a folder full of information.

Louis spends the night reading and re-reading the information. Memorizing it, front and back. He contemplates calling Carnelian tomorrow and telling them he’s changed his mind. But, it only lasts a few seconds when his mind thinks about the money, getting out of his shitty apartment and being able to finally help out his mom.

Louis decides to call his mom, and if Louis cries when she tells him how proud she is of him and how much she loves him it’s just the lack of sleep that getting to him. That’s all. He doesn’t tell her about the program. Fuck knows she’ll think he’s using harder drugs again. He doesn't need to stress her out more than she already is.

^^^^^

Almost three day’s later Louis receives a call on his cell phone. There’s a familiar voice on the other end…

“Hi Louis.” The cheery voice says. “It’s Nellie from Carnelian”

“Yes, I remember.” Louis says, nerves fluttering in his tummy like dancing butterflies.

“Well we have your match.” Nellie sounds excited.

“You do?”

Yes, and actually Dr. Payne was thrilled to find out that your match has been the most compatible he’s ever done. A ninety six percent match is unheard of really. The largest he’s ever gotten was eighty nine in the past twenty years of him running the program.”

“That’s good then?” Louis questions.

“That’s very good.” Nellie sounds like she’s smiling through the phone now. “It should be an amazing experience for you both.”

“That sounds…nice.” Louis laughs. “I think.”

“The client is just lovely. I think you will be very happy…and I know he’ll be happy too.”

“His name?” Louis asks, curiously.

“Harry Styles.” Nellie answers.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy chapter two!!

 

**TWO**

Louis hasn’t slept in about two nights. It’s been three days since he’s heard the deep voice on the other end of the phone. And fuck, if that voice hadn’t done something to Louis insides. His heart fluttered and his face blushed, the redness spreading to his neck and chest. It was just a fucking voice. Louis was barely breathing for the full five minute conversation.

Now, Louis is standing in front of a white door with two small windows, a yellow wreath hanging slightly below the glass. The blue shutters accented with the yellow makes the home feel welcoming. By the looks of the flowers growing around the home, the person who lives here likes to garden…or at least pays someone to do if for them.

Louis’ hesitates before he knocks, he’s feeling both anxious and excited.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Three times doesn’t seem too desperate, does it?

And before Louis has a chance to even catch his breath, a tall figure is opening the door in front of him. Louis inhales a deep breath as the door fully swings open.

It’s a guy. He’s tall and totally fucking gorgeous. And his hair, shorter on the sides, a tad longer on the top, the wavy curls of chocolate colored hair might be the most adorable thing Louis has ever seen.

“Louis.” Harry smiles, full dimples on display. “It’s so nice to finally get to meet you!”

“Same.” Louis smiles before biting his bottom lip.

“Please come in.” Harry says, opening the door wider for Louis to step inside.

Harry’s house is clean, beautifully decorated with expensive furniture, wall art and the perfect décor for every space. Louis couldn’t be more thankful that they agreed to meet at Harry’s house, suddenly feeling insecure about his own shitty decorated apartment full of Ikea furniture and yard sale finds.

“Have a seat, Louis.” Harry’s voice, so fucking attractive, causes Louis to shiver. “Drink?”

Louis’ sits down on a grey couch, placing his backpack at his feet, his eyes follow Harry’s movement as he stands next to the couch across from Louis before answering “No, thanks.”

Harry takes a sit, his long legs crossed and his arms relaxed at his sides.

“So.” Harry smiles. “You’re nervous?”

Louis lets out a small laugh, “a little nervous.”

“I think that’s pretty normal. I mean you’re about to have someone suck your blood.” Harry laughs. “That’s a pretty crazy thing to wrap your head around, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, that’s.” Louis starts before looking down at his hands. “I thought Zayn was fucking with me when he first told me. Even sitting here I’m still sorta like… _this_ can’t be real life.”

Louis looks up to find Harry staring at him with an intense gaze, his face is soft and welcoming. Louis feels a sense of relief with his choice, and maybe it’s because Harry is so… _pretty_ . But, Louis feels almost safe here in Harry’s home, which is kind of crazy when he thinks about the fact that Harry could definitely overpower him before Louis even realized what _was_ happening. Being the fact that he is a vampire and all.

“Zayn was right.” Harry starts.

“You know Zayn?” Louis asks.

“Yes.” Harry nods. “I know Zayn.”

“And what was he right about?” Louis asks with a smile.

“How fucking amazing you smell.” Harry says, voice deeper than normal. Harry biting his lip before he smiles makes Louis’ stomach flip.

Louis blushes, “thanks, I guess.”

Harry is fucking good. Louis isn’t sure if he’s flirting with him or if it’s just how Harry is, but Louis could give it all before he even knew it was happening.

“How _old_ are you?” Louis asks, curious.

“I’m twenty eight.” Harry laughs.

“How long have you been twenty eight?” Louis cocks his head to the left.

“A little over two hundred years.” Harry says, eyebrows raising as he answers.

“You’re fucking hot for being _that_ old.” Louis’ words slip out before he can stop himself. He covers his mouth but it’s too late.

Harry lets out a loud laugh, almost like a bark. Louis did _that_. Louis made him laugh.

“You don’t dress like you’re that old either.” Louis laughs. “You’re rocking some of the tightest skinny jeans I’ve seen on a man…like ever.”

Harry looks down at his own slender legs, kicking out his brown boot. “We must evolve with the time in order to thrive. The older I get the tighter the pants become.”

Harry has a nice body. A really _fucking_ nice body. Louis should probably stop staring and making it so obvious. Harry voice snaps him back to reality.

“So Louis.” Harry starts, his tone a hint more serious. “Let’s talk about what’s going to happen now.”

“Okay.” Louis squeaks.

“I’m going to take you upstairs…”

“Geez Harry, you don’t even take a girl out to dinner first.” Louis interrupts. He has a habit of needing to bring humor to serious situations.

“You’re funny.” Harry says, running his hands down his thighs. “But really Louis, I’ve found the bed works better just in case you feel faint or woozy afterwards.”

“Okay.” Louis swallows, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Louis, as your match.” Harry starts. “I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to be nervous at all.”

“I trust you.” Louis answers. He’s not sure why, but he trust Harry to treat him right and take care of him.

“You might feel a tad sleepy after.” Harry says. “It’s normal to want to close your eyes and sleep. Normally, the tiredness lasts about thirty to forty minutes. When you wake up you will feel totally normal. I’ll take about as much blood as they would if you donated to the Red Cross.”

Louis nods. He watches as Harry pulls out a white envelope from his pocket. “Before I forget...this is _yours_.” Harry hands it over to Louis.

“Thanks.” Louis smiles before placing the white envelope, full of cash, in his backpack. Inside is the most money Louis has ever made at one time, in his whole life.

“Anyways.” Harry continues. “We can talk about which spots works best upstairs. I’ll count to three before I bite and it will last about ten minutes. You can rest here until you feel better. Sometimes juice or a muffin will help bring your sugar levels back up. I have a variety of options in my fridge for when you wake up.”

Louis sucks in his breath before saying, “sounds good.”

The duvet is the purest shade of white Louis has ever seen. He’s in awe that Harry wants to drink blood on something so white and perfect. Vampires are odd. Louis takes a seat on the bed, he feels it dip under his weight. Harry definitely has a pillow top mattress and Louis might be in love with this bed. He could maybe just never leave this bed if Harry offered. _He hasn’t._

Louis looks up, and there is Harry standing at the foot of the bed. Louis is slightly turned on, he has to send the thought out of his head because he isn’t here for _sex_. He is here for Harry to feed off of and then he goes about his day until the next time.

“Go ahead and sit all the way back.” Harry demands, his voice rough.

Louis does. He makes himself comfy against a couple fluffy pillows.

 

“Hmmm.” Harry hums. “You’ve got a ton of lovely places that I could sink my teeth into. Which one should I choose?” Eyeing Louis’ body up and down.

Harry is having a little _bit_ of fun with this.

“You’re fucking with me, Harry!” Louis laughs.

“Just trying to ease _the_ mood.” Harry smiles. “Although, you _do_ have so many _lovely_ places that I’d like to bite.”

“We can try them all.” Louis voices, rough and deep.

Harry licks his lips. “That’s a deal.”

“Wait.” Louis interrupts. “Have you done this with many others? Like l, what if I’m not good or _like_ I don’t taste as good as you think or as good as you already had?”

Louis suddenly feels insecure, he always has been afraid of coming in second place.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Louis.” Harry assures. “You’re the most delicious smelling human I have ever smelled in my life. And if I’m being honest, you’re the _most_ beautiful donor I’ve ever seen.”

“You don’t have to put it on so thick.” Louis laughs, his hands sliding across the duvet. “I’m here…and willing.”

“Not.” Harry shakes his head. “Honest.”

“You’re stalling.” Louis flops his head back. “You going to bite me now or what?” Louis laughs while poking his foot at Harry’s thighs.

Harry reaches out to grab Louis ankle with his hand. Fuck, Louis hadn’t realized how large Harry’s hands were. His ankle small and delicate under Harry’s touch. Harry's skin cool against Louis’ warm skin. Jesus Christ, he really needs to keep his dick in check here.

Harry notices to, their difference in size. His eyes seem to change, to a darker shade of green in the pale light.

“You know what.” Harry clears his throat. “I think I’ve found my spot.” Harry’s fingers pressing into Louis’ skin on his ankle.

“Okay.” Louis nods. “Should I close my eyes?”

“Totally your choice.” Harry answers.

Harry pushes up Louis’ jeans to expose more ankle skin. Before Louis can even think, he’s watching Harry being his mouth, his lips now red and wet, closer to his own ankle.

“Three…two…” Harry says, his mouth inching closer and closer to touching Louis’ skin. “One.”

Louis hears a click, which he assumes is Harry’s fangs, and before he can register what’s happening he feels a rush of pain.

Triple as bad at the pain he felt when he was six and jumped off his neighbor's shed, breaking his left arm.

He’s about to tell Harry to stop, when the pain turns into a swirling pulse of pleasure. He looks down to see Harry’s eyes closed, his lips swallowing around his ankle, there’s blood but it’s not _messy_.

Louis’ dick is hard in his jeans. He’s pretty sure he’s moaning, and his back is arched off the bed. He literally feels like he’s being fuck…the best fuck ever. It’s almost too much to take. He can’t control his body, he goes to pull his leg away just out of instinct but Harry’s large hands are there to keep his leg still and in place. Harry’s still sucking hard on his ankle. Louis is feeling the best mix of pleasure and dizziness. He’s almost light headed, he might pass out if he doesn’t keep breathing.

Before he can stop himself—and to be honest it’s not like he would even try to stop it—he comes in his pants with the dirtiest moan he’s ever let out.

“Sorry.” He whispers, his eyes falling shut. He’d be mortified if he wasn’t so sleepy.

Harry pulls off with a suck, his lips tinted with red with fresh blood. “Don’t ever be sorry.” Harry says.

“I came in my pants.” Louis whispers before falling asleep.

 

^^^^^

Louis wakes up a few hours later, his underwear stiff, and if that’s not the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. There’s a note on the night stand:

_Please feel free to shower when you wake up_

Louis finds the bathroom, the walls a navy blue while the rest of the bathroom is white and very clean. If it wasn’t for the array of beauty products on the sink, Louis might think the bathroom had never been used.

The shower head alone has to be more than Louis’ monthly rent. But, _fuck_ if it wasn’t the nicest shower pressure he has ever felt. He checks his ankle as he washes his legs and feet, there’s no hints of bite marks. His leg looks just like it did when he arrived at Harry’s house an hour or so ago.

After he showers, he changes into clean clothes and joins Harry in the kitchen. There’s a muffin and juice sitting on the breakfast bar.

“You feeling ok?” Harry asks.

“Fine.” Louis smiles. “That shower was to die for.”

“Good.” Harry smiles back. “Now eat something _just_ to make sure.”

“Bossy little vampire.” Louis laughs.

“I would describe myself _many_ ways.” Harry answers. “But _little_ wouldn’t be one of them…if you know _what_ I mean.”

Fuck. Okay. Alright.

Louis coughs before taking a small bite of muffin. The muffin is tasty and Louis is beginning to think Harry is some sort of magician, with his clean house, amazing shower and delicious muffins.

“We should talk before you leave.” Harry licks his lips. “How you’re feeling. If you have any questions.”

“I feel good.” Louis assures. “Other than the slight embarrassment of coming in my pants…like a horny inexperienced teenager.”

“That.” Harry clears his throat. “That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s a natural response that many humans have in situations like this. Women too.”

Louis blushes a little but chews his muffin anyways.

“Didn’t hurt too badly then?”

“At first…but then it felt fucking amazing.” Louis says in-between chews.

“So we have a deal than.” Harry asks.

“Yes, for sure.”

“Great.” Harry claps his hands with a smile. “So how about we do every Monday, Thursday and Sunday?”

“That, sounds good.” Louis nods.

“And of course if anything comes up we can make arrangements.”

“These are good muffins.” Louis says out of nowhere.

“I made them.” Harry smiles. “Glad you like them. You want to take some for the ride home?”

Louis suddenly feels like maybe Harry is kicking him out.

“Nah.” Louis shakes his head. “I guess I should get going?”

“No.” Harry interrupts. “You _don’t_ have to go.”

“It’s okay, I have some stuff to do anyways.” Louis takes the last sip of juice before placing the glass cup back on the table.

“I’ll walk you out.” Harry says.

Louis is standing at the front door, backpack in hand, feeling slightly awkward in the moment. He’s not sure why either.

“Thank you Louis.” Harry breaks the silence.

“Of course.” Louis looks down at his shoes.

“See you in a few days.” Harry opens the front door. “And of course if you need anything just call.”

“Bye Harry.” Louis waves back as he walks down the steps.

 

^^^^^

Louis has been donating his blood to Harry for a few weeks now. He’s learned by the second time that if he jerks off before he goes he has less of a chance of coming. It’s helped.

Harry’s bitten his ankles, wrists, and neck. It’s strictly platonic on Harry’s part. Which is causing Louis to feel a little self-conscious as he wiggles and moans on the sheets. Most of the time Louis’ hm drives home with a semi hard penis and what feels like blue balls after he leaves Harry’s house. The only glimpse of seeing Harry waiver was when Louis was having his neck sucked, he thought he heard Harry moan but then that _might_ have been his imagination. Louis isn’t sure what to make of this feeling, this feeling that could only be described as having a schoolyard crush on the boy who’s not interested in you at _all_. Well, in this case, Harry is sort of interested in him but only for his blood…sort of like your classmate only liking you for your cool bubbles or new football.

Louis feels like he’s getting fucked during these visits but he’s not _actually_ getting…fucked. The lack of intimacy with Harry is sort of messing with his head, because at the end of the day he really knows nothing about Harry. He doesn’t get the cuddles or the hugs or kisses that comes with fucking someone on the regular. He’s not _even_ getting fucked. Just sucked…and again there’s no dick touching involved.

He’s not falling for Harry. At least he tells himself that, Louis just wants a tiny taste of what it might be like to kiss his red plump lips. It’s only natural. Harry’s attractive and gay…and Louis’ not sure if it’s a human-vampire thing or what.

“You okay?” Harry asks, his eyes curious.

“I’m fine.” Louis sighs.

“You don’t _seem_ fine.”

“Well, how would _you_ know?” Louis snaps, out of nowhere.

“I can sense some tension in the room that wasn’t here before you arrived.”

“Well, maybe I should just leave then.” Louis huffs, “If I’m just bringing down your vibe or whatever.”

“Louis...” Harry runs his fingers through his own hair. “You’re not bringing down anything. I just want to make sure that you’re okay, as your match it’s _my_ responsibility.”

Louis rolls his eyes, letting out a dry laugh. “ _Right_.”

“It is.”

“Let’s be honest, all you want is my blood.”

“Louis.” Harry starts. “We’ve been doing this for weeks now…you know well enough that I care about your wellbeing and it’s not just about the blood.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis frowns. “I’m having a bad day sorta. It’s fine…I’m fine, let’s just do this okay?”

“Do you want to talk about _it_?”

“No.”

“Okay. Well if you change your mind the door is always opened.”

 

^^^^^

 

Louis is chewing a chocolate chip muffin, the thought hits him that maybe all these muffins are going straight to his ass and thighs. He should probably hit the gym.

“Who’s Lainey?” Harry asks, out of nowhere.

“What?” Louis swallows, his thoughts snapping at the mention of _that_ name.

“I saw the tattoo on your chest.” Harry answers, softly.

“That’s my sister.” Louis swallows.

“Oh.” Harry nods. “That’s a nice gesture for your sister. You must be close.”

“She’s dead.” Louis says, harsher than it probably should be because it’s not like Harry knows that she died.

“Oh my god.” Harry’s hand reaches out to touch Louis, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not…” Louis answers. “No, it's okay I don’t mind talking about her, it just you caught me a little off guard. Didn’t know you actually saw _that_ tattoo.”

Harry blushes, well what looks like a blush on a pale vampire.

“She died about a year ago. Car accident.” Louis starts, before looking down at his hands. “She had a boyfriend my mom didn’t know about. Some senior named Joe. She was only a freshman, guess she thought my mom would be mad or something. She had snuck out of the house to go and meet up with him. I guess...I guess they went driving, she didn’t put on her seatbelt, he ran a red light…she was ejected from the car. Died instantly.”

“That must have been so awful.”

“It was terrible. The worst day of my life, getting _that_ call from my mom.”

“Did anything happen to Joe?”

“Not _even_ a scratch.” Louis’ mind wonders to seeing Joe walking around the funeral with no evidence of being in a car accident while his sister laid in a fucking coffin.

“Fuck.” Harry frowns. “That’s just fucking awful.”

“My mom…she sort of went crazy the days that followed. She wanted to sue everyone; Joe, his parents, even the driver they hit.”

Louis’ minds flashes back to the memories. The ones he has tried so hard to forget.

“Fuck.” Louis continues, “and _did_ she try to sue…and the thing was-was the town, the town rallied around Joe and _his_ family. Because, he was a star athlete and _attractive_ and we were just the poor family...a single working mother and a dead girl to bury.”

Louis doesn’t cry anymore. He’s pretty sure those tears are dried up.

“I know what loss is like.” Harry says, his tone somber. “When you live as long as I have you watch those you love die.”

“You never thought of turning your family?” Louis asks, curiously.

“No.” Harry starts. “I wanted my parents and sister to have peace. This-this life, this is not peace. Don’t get me wrong, being immortal has perks…but it comes with many drawbacks…I only wanted peace for my family.”

“Is that why you don’t have like a...partner?” Louis asks, looking down at his hands afraid he overstepped. Because he never thought to ask if Harry had a partner.

“No partner.” Harry smiles.

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“But like-like do you have sex and _stuff_?”

“Yes.” Harry laughs. “Plenty of sex but no partner.”

Louis nods because of course Harry has plenty of sex. “Like with _just_ vampires?”

“No.” Harry says, sitting back in his chair. “Both human _and_ vampires.”

“What do _you_ prefer?”

“Human.” Harry says with a smirk. “Warmer bodies and much tastier than my fellow vampires.”

Harry’s words remind Louis that he hasn’t actually had sex in a while. Maybe that’s what he needs…to get laid.

“That…” Louis whispers. “Make sense I guess.”

Harry checks his watch, causing Louis to once again feel like he’s intruding on Harry’s time.

“Alright.” Louis starts to stand. “I’ll see you later Harry.”

“You sure you feel okay?” Harry says quickly. “You don’t have to rush out.”

“I have plans.” Louis says. He doesn’t…well he didn’t until it hit him that he needs to go out and get laid. Like yesterday...like today...like now!

“Okay.” Harry stands now. “Have fun.”

“Thanks.” Louis waves as he walks himself to the door. “I will.”

^^^^^

Louis is piss drunk. He’s had about ten, if not more, Gin and Tonics since arriving at the club a few hours ago.

He’s desperate and horny, and all he wants to do is pull. He wants to get fucked and forget about stupid Harry Styles. With his face…hands…body…and his polite desire to not blur the lines between business and pleasure.

“I’m hot, right?” Louis slurs, talking to the guy he’s been grinding on for the past thirty minutes.

“Extremely.” The guy slurs back, before placing his lips on the side of Louis’ neck. Breathing the words, “M’so hot.” into Louis’ skin.

“You’d fuck me right?”

“Yes.”

“I mean, I know I should work out more and I could _probably_ use some-some, shit...whatever those things you do to work on your thighs and tummy.”

“You’re fit.” The guy interrupts. “Wouldn’t worry about it too much.”

“Then why doesn’t Harry want to fuck me?” Louis frowns before dropping his head back with a sigh.

“Who the fucks, Harry?”

Louis shakes his head before saying, “nobody.”

“Look dude, I’m not sure who Harry is but I’m more than _willing_ to leave right _now_ if you’re interested. Harry’s loss, man.”

That’s all Louis needs, some liquid courage and some inspiring words from a very drunk stranger in the club.

“I’m going to go tell him to fuck off.” Louis shouts, before turning to the door.

He’s pretty sure he hears his dance partner shouting, “Are you fucking serious?” as he makes his way out of the club.

This is how Louis finds himself being dropped off by a taxi in the front of Harry’s house. The doorway is lit, and the house looks like someone is home, or at least there is a car, one Louis has never seen before in the driveway. It’s a fucking black Porsche, and it’s expensive and sexy, and Louis thinks maybe he should run.

Maybe, Harry has someone over for the night and Louis’ about to make a fool out of himself. He decides to knock anyways.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice is a pitch higher than normal, when he sees Louis standing at the door.

“Heeyyyyyy.” Louis slurs out, his face red from the drinks and dancing.

“Are you drunk?” Harry asks, concern flooding his voice. “Did you drive here?”

“No.” Louis huffs. “I took a taxi.”

“Well come on in.” Harry steps back from the door leaving space for Louis to enter.

Louis steps into the foyer, well he trips over the top step, and he catches himself before Harry happens to see.

“Why won’t you fuck me?” Louis blurts out.

“What?” Harry looks shocked at the words coming out of Louis’ mouth.

“The hot guy back at the club said I’m fucking hot and he w _anted_ to fuck me. But you-you Harry Styles don’t want anything to do with me.” Louis says, while pushing his finger into Harry’s chest.

And before Harry can answer a woman’s voice from the living room calls out, “Harry, is everything okay?”

“Shit.” Harry mumbles under his breath. “Yeah Maria, every things good.”

“Is someone here?” The voice sounds like it's coming closer and that’s when Louis sees the woman—Maria as Harry has called her—walking towards them.

And fuck, she’s hot. She has long black hair, pink lips that almost look like bubble gum and she’s sporting a short black dress. It hits Louis’ cloudy and drunk brain that he’s probably interrupting a fucking date night.

Oh god, Louis’ suddenly mortified.

“I thought _you_ were gay?” Louis face turns bright red.

“I _am_ gay.” Harry laughs. “This is my friend Maria. Maria this is...Louis.”

“Oh.” Louis burps, fucking hell he just keeps embarrassing himself. “You’re dressed like you’re on a date.”

“I came from work.” Maria smiles at Louis. “I’ve heard a lot about you from, H. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure.” Louis forces a smile. “Sorry to interrupt. I’m going to get going now.” Louis starts to fumble for his cell phone to call himself a taxi, so he can go home and never leave his house again out of pure embarrassment.

“No.” Maria shakes her head. “I’m leaving anyways. Stay.”

Maria and Harry make eye contact with each other and they seem to speak with their eyes for a moment. Louis wants _that_ connection with Harry. ‘Let’s speak with our eyes’, he wants to blurt out…thankfully he doesn’t.

“I’ll grab your coat.” Harry says, before turning to grab a black coat off of one of his couches.

“Harry’s right.” Maria winks at Louis. “You _do_ smell amazing.”

“I’m gay.” Louis blurts out, his filter clearly gone. “And I have a match…at least I hope I still do.”

“Pity.” Maria smiles, voice teasing.

Maria slips on her coat before placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek. Sweetly saying, “See you soon, babe and nice meeting you Louis” as she walks out of the front door.

Harry turns to Louis standing frozen against the wall. It doesn’t help that Harry is smiling at him, dimples on display, big white teeth; the contrast against his red lips seems more prominent than normal.

“I’m sorry.” Louis blinks. “I had too _much_ to drink and I don’t know what I was-am doing here…”

“You want me to fuck you, Louis?” Harry interrupts, walking closer to where Louis is still perched against the wall.

“No.” Louis clears his throat, watching as Harry’s eyes narrow.

“That’s not what _you_ said five minutes ago.”

“I don’t know what I said.” Louis clears his throat. “I’m drunk.”

Harry starts to walk closer to Louis, he would be lying if he said that his heart isn’t pounding out of his chest.

“I think you _want_ me to fuck you.” Harry says, his body only inches from Louis’.

“A little bit.” Louis whispers, biting his bottom lip.

“You’re drunk.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“You just said you were.” Harry replies. “I’m not one to take advantage of drunk humans. Especially, _my_ match.”

Louis huffs, “of course I’d find the one fucking noble vampire that’s not up for fucking.”

“That’s not what I said.” Harry shakes his head. “I said that I’m not going to have _sex_ with _you_ while you’re drunk.”

“So, _you_ will have sex with me when I’m not drunk?” Louis smiles wide.

Harry places the gentlest kiss onto Louis’ warm, wet lips. Louis finds himself melting against the wall, thankful he has it for support.

Harry pulls away, “let’s talk in the morning. Tonight you can stay here.”

“Okay.” Louis licks his lips just to have a taste of more Harry. “Tomorrow.”


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you all are enjoying Carnelian! Here is chapter three...and if course kudos and comments are welcomed!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: The italicized text takes place prior to Louis meeting Zayn in the club (in the first chapter)
> 
>  
> 
> Also a brief mention of a sexual assault so please be aware

**THREE**

_ “Have you eaten?” Zayn asks, slamming the driver side door shut. The sleek black Land Rover looks out of place against the small economy style coups and four doors parked in the same garage. _

_ “Yeah.” Harry shuts the passenger door before turning to join Zayn who is already beginning to make his way to the garage steps. “Liam’s been helping me out. Gave me a bunch of donated blood, have it in my freezer for when I need it.” _

_ “How are you doing?” Zayn turns to Harry. “Like, I mean…you’re okay with James moving on and stuff.” _

_ “I mean it sucks.” Harry shrugs. “Having to find a new match but it’s how it goes. Some people don’t stick around forever.” _

_ Zayn’s eyes narrow for a second, “Well, maybe some scouting tonight will help move the process along.” _

_ “Maybe.” Harry sighs. “Liam’s got some donors on the list but he says he would like to get me a better match than what’s been showing up in his results.” _

_ “Mr. Perfectionist.” Zayn laughs. “You know Liam will only accept damn near perfect before he allows the match to be set.” _

_ “Fuck, he’s damn good.” Harry shakes his head. “The best blood I’ve ever tasted since I joined…but it's like come on man. I’m dying for someone to call my own…I’m tired of the donated shit. It’s keeping me alive but it’s not fresh.” _

_ They reach the bottom step in unions. The club is already packed, a line formed around the corner of eager club goers awaiting entrance to the club. Zayn doesn’t wait though, not when the owner is a happy and satisfied member of Carnelian. _

_ “You know, Liam would have my head if he knew I let you tag along.” _

_ “I know.” Harry nods, knows that Liam has always ran a damn near perfect business. Professional. _

_ “You’re lucky I have soft spot for…desperation.” _

_ “I thought you just liked me because I’m cute.” _

_ “Well.” Zayn starts, pinching Harry’s dimple. “You are really cute and I guess I feel bad for you!” _

_“Then be a good friend and find me a fucking match before I waste away to dust.”_ _“You know I’m going to have to say it.” Zayn starts. “Even if you see someone you like in here there are no guarantees. I can put in a good word with Liam but…”_

_ “Don’t you guys like fuck on the side.” Harry asks, already knowing the answer. “I’m sure you can be persuasive when you want to be. Just suck him a little bit harder…go a little deeper next time. Really, choke on it!” _

_ “Excuse me, Harry.” Zayn says, “We don’t fuck on the side, Sophia is more than happy to share. Humans are the ones with the emotional hook up’s about intimacy and monogyny. Sophia, Liam and I are all very much sorted and satisfied. Plus Niall is more than willing to help me out when I’m in need of some action as well. Got myself quite the life if I do say so myself.” _

_ Harry and Zayn walk up to the bouncer, a beefy guy in his mid-forties named Dale. Once Dale makes eye contact with Zayn, they are ushered through the front door, groans of “heyyy” coming from the line behind them. _

_ The sheer amount of bodies and the overpowering smell of blood and alcohol is almost dizzying to Harry. He has a desire of want and need, a lesser vampire might get themselves in trouble in a situation like this. It would be easy for Harry to lose control in here. He could easily overpower a human—especially a drunk one—drag them to the back, suck their blood and leave them confused and disoriented. They would probably just blame the alcohol when they woke up. But, Harry isn’t that kind of vampire…anymore. _

_ Harry and Zayn draw attention as they walk through the club, they are attractive and something about their aurora demands it from the humans inside the packed club—they are the only ones without drinks in their hands—but it’s also what keeps the humans from approaching them. It’s almost like humans are intimated, by not only their looks, but something more that they can’t place. Their lack of beating heart the real reason. _

_ “There are some really good smelling people in here.” Zayn says while looking around. “I mean some really awful ones but some good ones too.” _

_ “How can even tell.” Harry shrugs. “It all smells like…too much for me. Like blood.” _

_ “That’s because you’re hungry for fresh and you’re desperate.” Zayn says, face turned towards the dance floor filled with people. “As a satisfied being I can distinguish the difference and…also I have you by a few hundred years.” _

_ “Ass.” Harry pushes him. “You always have to play that—older than you—vampire shit.” _

_ “That’s why Liam trust me.” Zayn shoves him back. “I have a powerful sniffer and I’m good at reading people. Plus I’m hot and people rarely turn me down.” _

_ “And modest too.” Harry nods, running his hands through his hair. _

_ “Anyone?” Zayn asks. _

_ Harry eyes narrow to a guy at the bar, he’s shorter than Harry, by a few inches. He works out for sure. He’s attractive in that frat boy type of way. He’s attempted to be stylish, Harry can give him a B for effort. He’s only going to be sucking his blood not be seen out in public with him. _

_ “That one.” Harry says, “Next to the girl in the pink.” _

_ “Fuck.” Zayn frowns. “He’s like douche frat boy. Is he even legal to be in the bar? I’m almost certain he doesn’t even know he’s gay yet.” _

_ “He’s attractive.” Harry huffs, crossing his arms. _

_ “He smells like pine-sol and shit.” Zayn shakes his head almost offended. “You want Liam to fire me, is that it?” _

_ Harry lets out a sigh before looking around again. _

_ “Okay.” Harry says, “Pool table. Red shirt.” _

_ Zayn turns. “For fuck sakes, Harry. Is this your type? Was this what you dated before you turned?” _

_ Harry frowns thinking back to his life as a human. Most of the memories fuzzy. “I was never got with a guy as a human. Didn’t feel confident enough until I turned. Different time…not a lot of opportunity.” _

_ “This was a bad idea.” Zayn says. _

_ “No.” Harry assures. “Not a bad idea. Just give me a minute. I’m off because I’m so hungry.” _

_ “Grass and apples.” Zayn says “Red shirt guy. I mean, like it’s not...shit, but it’s not tasty.” _

_ Harry needs to step up his game now or else Zayn’s going to send him away with his tail between his legs. He looks around again before he spots a man with tan skin and curves, his body pressed tight against another sweaty mans. The guys eyes are closed, he’s enjoying himself that much Harry can tell. He’s short and fit. His hair messy but stylish. His thighs are bulging against his black skinny jeans, a sheer black shirt sticking to his skin. Harry can see his nipples and his thoughts are no longer pure. He wants to bite him. Hard. _

_ “That one.” Harry’s voice almost desperate. “On the dance floor.” _

_ “Who?” Zayn looks, the minute he spots Harry’s pick he lets out an, “Ohhhh. _

_ Harry and Zayn watch for a minute. _

_ “He smells like dark chocolate. Zayn licks his lips. “Christ. He smells really good.” _

_ Harry feels almost possessive of the boy he doesn’t even know. He wants to tell Zayn to fuck off. Harry (and Zayn) watch as the boy opens his eyes before talking to the man he’s dancing with. Okay, he’s really fucking pretty. Harry wants him. Harry doesn’t even want to go through Liam anymore. He just wants to take him and have him and tell Zayn to go away. Harry’s torn between wanting to fuck him or drain him. He knows it’s the hunger talking but he doesn’t care. He just wants and needs. _

_ Almost as if Zayn can read Harry’s mind. “Let me talk to him, Harry.” It’s a warning. _

_ “No.” Harry whispers. “Fuck the program.” _

_ Zayn squares up to Harry, “No.” Zayn’s voice stern. _

_ “You have to win him over.” Harry chokes out. “Don’t scare him away.” _

_ “Even if I get him.” Zayn interrupts. “It’s not a given.” _

_ “He’s mine.” Harry’s eyes narrow. “I know he is.” _

_ They notice the boy shifting, his eyes starting to linger around the packed club now. _

_ “Go.” Zayn demands and Harry does. He knows it’s up to Zayn now. _

_ ^^^^ _

Louis’ eyes open, he’s a tad disoriented, but the bed feels  _ familiar _ . The room dark from the curtains still being drawn. The softness in the mattress and the expensive sheets bring his memories back to last night. He made a complete ass of himself in front of Harry. Practically got down and begged Harry to fuck him to which Harry declined. Harry blamed it on Louis being too drunk, in the light of the morning Louis thinks Harry might have just been letting him down easy. Louis feels like an asshole. A pathetic and desperate loser.

He thinks of running when he hears a voice to his left.

“Morning.” Harry’s voice is deep, he’s sitting in a chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Louis blushes. It’s a lot. All of it.

“Sorry.” Louis’ throat is dry, his voice strained.

“For what?” Harry asks, cocking his head to the side.

“ _ Harry _ .” Louis sighs, closing his eyes for a brief second. “You know  _ what _ .”

“Remind me again.” Harry smirks, he’s beautiful even in the dim lit room.

Louis lets out a little laugh. He’s thankfully Harry is helping to make this less awkward.

“For interrupting your night and asking you to fuck me in the middle of your ridiculously decorated foyer.” Louis sighs, dropping his head back against the pillow.

“It’s okay.” Harry says, walking towards the bed. Louis must have missed the moment that Harry stood up from his seat.

Louis’ insides do a little flip at the sight of Harry. He’s in sweatpants and a white fitted tee. His hair a little messy, as if he’s been running his hands through it all night long. Louis has never seen Harry in anything less than expensive jeans and designer tops. He likes this Harry. Soft. Less vampire and more boyish.

“Hi.” Louis squeaks out, biting down on his bottom lip.

“You look tasty.” Harry says, before taking a seat on the bed, his body lining up with Louis’ legs.

“Are you hungry?” Louis swallows hard, his legs shifting at the contact. “I’m willing…”

“Did you mean,  _ it _ ?” Harry interrupts him. Louis doesn’t ask what ‘it’ means but he knows.

“Yes.” Louis nods his head.

“Do you want me to fuck you Louis?” Harry’ eyes are darker, his gaze intense as he looks down at Louis’ face and then his chest.

“So fucking badly.” Louis says before even thinking. “I think my balls might fall off by the time the year is up if you don’t”

“It might change things.” Harry reaches out and runs his fingertips down Louis’ cheek. “It’s not a ‘no’ as far as the program but it can be messy…and shit.”

“I can do messy.” Louis smiles. “I’m pretty fucking messy. I’m good at messy.”

Harry’s fingers pull down on Louis’ bottom lip before releasing it. Louis wants to taste Harry’s fingers…wants to taste Harry's’  _ everything _ .

“You’re pretty that’s for sure.” Harry gives a soft smile.

“I wish I had a toothbrush.” Louis runs his hands through his hair, his eyes flicking towards the en suite bathroom.

“I bet you taste good.” Harry licks his lips, demanding Louis attention back on his face. “ _ Always _ taste so good for me.”

Harry’s brings his lips closer to Louis’ lips, “I just want to kiss you so bad.” Harry choked out.

“Do it.” Louis murmurs as his lips meet Harry’s.

It’s far from the peck from the night before. Harry’s lips are soft and cool against Louis’ dry and warm ones. It’s a  _ lot _ at once. Louis allows Harry’s tongue to meet his and all Louis can taste is peppermint. It’s delicious. Louis can’t help but wish he had brushed his teeth before he started kissing Harry. He thinks maybe he should stop but Harry moans against Louis’ mouth and doesn’t seem bothered so Louis dismisses the thought, his mind all of sudden just Harry.

Harry’s pulls off before placing kisses down Louis’ neck and chest. “Want you so bad.” He presses into Louis skin with his lips. “So bad.”

Harry pulls off again, this time removing his white tee and throwing it off the side of the bed.

Louis is seeing Harry shirtless for the first time. He wants to weep at the sight of muscle and skin. Harry’s nipples are the perkiest and also the prettiest pink he’s ever seen. Louis can’t keep his fingers from touching. He runs his fingers over the tiny buds, he notices Harry swallow hard and close his eyes. Harry’s nipples react to the touch, perking up even harder than before.

He did that. Louis caused that reaction from Harry, the slightest touch of fingers to nipples. Louis wants more…so much more.

“I got you.” Harry says, as if he can read Louis mind in the moment. Before Louis can answer Harry is pulling off Louis’ boxer. He feels a rush of cool air as his dick flops free, plump and a tad wet at the tip. “Fuck.” Harry whispers, eyes moving up and down Louis’ shaft. “I knew you’d be pretty…everywhere.”

“You too.” Louis says, pointing to Harry’s sweats that are still on. “I want to see you too.”

Harry shimmies out of his pants, he’s not wearing anything underneath. Of course he’s not. His dick is long and thick. Louis sucks in a breath at the sight.

“Oh my fucking god.” Louis smiles, before shaking his head. “You’re kidding me with  _ that _ thing.”

Harry ducks his head before attaching his lips back to Louis. Kisses him for a second before saying, “going to make you feel so good with _ this _ thing.” Harry grabbing his own hard dick for effect, noted! 

“Thank fuck your balls don’t look over two hundred years old.” Louis smirks. “Was worried about that.”

“I don’t fuck like I’m two hundred.” Harry says before bringing his body down on top of Louis. Skin to skin contact from chest to toes has Louis’ eyes rolling in the back of his head. His dick craving Harry’s cool skin. It’s an odd sensation but he only wants...more. It feels so good to be touched by Harry. “I won’t break a hip or anything.”

Louis’ words are jumbled in his head, he needs to pull it together before he embarrasses himself for the millionth time in front of Harry.

“I can suck you.” Louis stutters out. At least show Harry he has some skills and not a total desperate loser.

“It’s all about you.” Harry says, eyes looking directly into Louis. “Let’s just make this all about  _ you... _ this time.”

Okay, Louis can get behind the statement of, “this time”.

Harry lowers his mouth, now hovering over Louis’ tip. “Been dying to taste all your bodily fluids.”

That shouldn’t be hot. But it is.

Harry’s lips part as he takes Louis down. His mouth wet, and his tongue generous. Louis’ eyes roll behind his head, he tries to stifle a moan, but he can’t. It’s a too much. Harry’s damn good at it.

“Please.” Louis whispers. “Harry I’m not going to last.”

Harry pulls off with a pop. His lips wet and his eyes dark.

“I’m wound so tight right now.” Louis huffs. “You’ve had me in a right state the past couple weeks.”

“I could tell.” Harry says, pulling lube out of the nightstand. “Sensed the tension every time you came over. You fucking smelled like desperation. Like the sweetest chocolate I’ve ever tasted.”

Louis covers his face with his arm, feels the blush rising in his face.

“Wanted you…” Harry starts, coating his fingers with lube. “From the moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Really?” Louis asks, one eye peeking out from under his own arm.

Harry’s fingers trace down Louis’ crack before coming to rest right on his hole. “Really, really” Harry says before inserting a finger, it’s tight and hot.

Harry’s fingers are long and lean, they feel so good. The best Louis’ ever had.

He just wants more…more…more.

“You feel so good on my fingers.” Harry says before placing a kiss on Louis’ mouth. “Can’t wait for my dick to be inside you.”

“Me either.” Louis moans as he feels Harry’s fingers rub against his prostate. Pleasure shooting through his body like a jolt. There’s one...then two...then three.

“Please Harry.” Louis cries out. “I’m ready.”

“Okay.” Harry answers, before pulling out his fingers, wiping off the lube on the duvet. Louis wants to say something about the neat-freak vampire wiping lube on the sheets. If he wasn’t so fucked out he would.

After placing a condom and more lube on his dick, Harry lines up with Louis’ hole, he pushes in slowly, and Louis can feel the burn as he stretches around Harry’s dick.

“Shit.” Harry whimpers. “Shit.”

Louis knows and understands the sentiment.

“Fuck me.” Louis cries out, he can sense Harry being cautious or uncertain of Louis’ desired plea. Louis’ pretty certain he made that clear to Harry last night in the foyer. Fucked. It’s all Louis wants.

“Yeah.” Harry stumbles over his words, braces himself before he starts pounding away into Louis’ ass.

“Yesyesyes.” Louis cries out. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Louislouislouis.” Harry’s breath is short, his stamina still fast and hard. It’s everything Louis wants and needs. "Oh fuck me..."

“Bite me.” Louis cries out.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, slowing down for a second waiting for Louis’ answer.

“Yes, so fucking sure.” Louis says, eyes closed and body covered in sweat. Pleasure. All he wants is pleasure.

“I’ve never fucked and bitten at the same time.” Harry says, honest.

“Do it.” Louis begs, slapping Harry’s ass with his hand. Giving Harry the jolt he needs to do it.

Harry’s fangs click before he latches on to Louis’ neck. The pain and the pleasure are too much. Louis thinks he might pass out…he holds on because he knows the rush of even more pleasure is soon to follow.

And follow it does.

“Please.” Louis’ eyes fall shut, he’s being fucked and sucked at the same time. His body shakes, his legs spasm. He can feel his dick pulsing. “Harry, please” his voice fading to a whispers as he shoots all over both their tummies.

He feels weak and sleepy, willing himself to stay awake as Harry pulls off his neck and thrust one more time. He can feel Harry’s dick pulse as he comes into the condom.

“Fuck.” Harry’s head drops, his body becoming slack, he lowers himself on top of a pliant Louis. “That was-that was…amazing.”

“Never leaving.” Louis whispers before closing his eyes. Asleep before he even feels Harry pullout. 

^^^^^

Louis takes a sip of tea, the paisley china print is rather pretty and  _ very _ Harry. His belly full from the breakfast in bed he just inhaled after waking up. Harry going all out with; French toast (with butter and syrup), strawberries sprinkled with powdered sugar, fresh squeezed orange juice and a warm cup of tea.

Louis’ legs still feel woozy and his bum a tad sore from being fucked…but Harry’s body next to him in the cozy bed makes his heart feel warm.

“No regrets, right?” Harry turns, a warm smile on his face.

“No.” Louis smiles, placing his tea on the night stand. “Absolutely none. You?”

Harry shakes his head before placing a gentle kiss on Louis’ lips, sealing his answer.

Louis’ about to speak before he thinks twice, a look of uncertainty on his face. Harry notices and says, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong?”

“Why the face?”

“I was going to say that I hope I can learn more about you and you about me.”

“I’d like that.” Harry smiles.  “I want to know everything about you, Louis.”

Louis adjusts himself so that his head is now resting on Harry’s chest. He feels Harry bring his hand up to run through Louis’ messy hair.

“How…” Louis starts. “How were you turned?”

Louis can feel Harry shift beneath him, his arms now flexing while his hands are propping up his head. “My parents owned a bakery in our town. It was my job to work overnights to ensure we had pastries and croissants for the morning rush. I usually ended my shift hours before the sun would come up, I would walk to the edge of town, to a small apartment over my grandparent’s barn. For some odd reason I had this idea to walk a different way home. I’m not sure why but I did. As I was walking past the alley I heard some commotion. It sounded like someone struggling so I stopped and looked. I saw a man, he was older, forcing himself on a younger looking girl. She couldn’t have been older than fifteen, she was a girl of the night but still no one deserved to be taken advantage of like that, in a dark dirty alley. So I stepped in to break it up. I can remember the girl running away, then being hit in the head with something hard, startled me a moment. Then the guy, he placed his arms around my throat. I saw white. I just remember white and warmth. I think it was the blood running down my face”

“Then what?” Louis asks, sitting up in bed.

“He killed me.” Harry answers, “left me there in the middle of the alley. I remember feeling pain moments after. My maker, Alice, she must have been come upon me only a minute later. She said she had never seen a man as handsome in her life, for a dead guy I guess. She turned me. Kept me in her house for a month, feed me and tried to teach me as much as she could, told me that I needed to start a new life away from my family and friends. I couldn’t. She was moving on with or without me. I showed up at my parent’s house a week after she left me, they spent that past  month or so searching for me, feared I had been kidnapped or killed. They knew I looked and seemed different. That’s when I told them I was a vampire.”

“What did they say?”

“They thought I had been drugged or concussed. They didn’t’ believe me.” Harry lets out a slight laugh. “That was until I bit my sister’s fiancé right in the arm in the middle of my parent’s living room.”

“What?” Louis’ eyes widen, letting out a huff.

“I fucking bit him in the arm.” Harry laughs, closing his eyes like he’s remembering the moment. “I needed to show them the truth and I didn’t much like him. They fucking freaked out. Screamed and told me I was fucking crazy. Which, maybe I was or am. I don’t know.”

“Then what?” Louis ask, because he wants to know it all, every little detail of Harry’s life. Minute or significant.

“My mom called our family doctor, he was this old guy, like nearly eighty years old. He was what people today would call, Granola. No gimmicks…only healing when absolutely necessary. They begged him to do a house visit. He reluctantly did. Checked me out and confirmed to my parents that I wasn’t lying.”

“That must have been really hard for your parents to hear.” Louis says, thinking about what a shock it was to hear Zayn talk about vampires like it was no big deal.

“It took a while.” Harry says, scratching at the lower hair on his tummy. “Once they realized that I wasn’t going to hurt them things just went back to normal…well as normal as it could. I still worked at the bakery at night. I was a lot more confident with myself. Starting frequenting some unsavory places during my free time. Met some others just like myself and slept with lots of different men…drank from a lot of different men too. The first time in my life I had felt confident enough to explore that side of myself.”

Louis feels a ting of jealously at the thought of Harry with other men.

“That must have been so freeing.” Louis says. “Finally being able to do something you only ever thought about because of fear.”

“It was.” Harry answers. “A tad lonely too but freeing.”

“Go on?" Louis nods.

“Once my parents got too old to run the business it was up to my sister to take over. She sold it instead.”

“Were you upset with her?”

“She never wanted it. She didn’t take to it like I did.” Harry runs his fingers along Louis’ back. “I sure as hell couldn’t be the face of business so it was what it was.”

“But didn’t she care what happened to you?”

“Of course she did but she also wanted her own life with her family.”

“So what did you do?”

“After my parents died I moved away from the town towards the city. I had a little money from the sale of the bakery and I sort of just floated through for a while, until I realized that there were ways that I could get money and be set for life.”

“Like?”

“Louis, I did some things that weren’t right or legal. I stole from people, rich men who didn’t realize the advantage I had on them. I was scared and a little desperate but these men, they had tons of money at their disposal. They weren’t going to want or need for anything. It was a little at a time over the course of a few years.” Harry sighs before adding, “Do you think poorly of me?”

Louis looks up at Harry’s eyes, full of concern. “No. Harry I don’t think poorly of you. You did what you needed to do to survive.”

Harry closes his eyes. “It wasn’t right I know that but I had limited options. I wasn’t planning on stealing forever just until I had enough to hold me over till I got another plan in order.”

“So what was your other plan?” Louis asks, “I assume you’ve stopped stealing from rich men.”

“Yeah.” Harry nods. “It’s been over a hundred years since I stopped. It’s actually a funny story as to why I stopped…I had met Liam in a club, didn’t know who or what he was. Knew he looked rich so I thought I’d attempt to steal from him too. Got him back to his house before he showed me his fangs. Scared the shit out of me, thought I was surly meeting the ultimate death, trying to steal from a vampire so powerful. Instead he offered me kindness and compassion.”

“Is that how you got into the program?

“Not at first.” Harry says. “At first he had Zayn teach me the ways of being a proper vampire. Got me settled into this house, helped me get my finances in order and helped me find something I’m passionate about instead of stealing.”

“The baking?” Louis asks.

“Yes, baking.” Harry laughs. “But after he saw the amount of money I had he told me about the program.”

Louis kisses him just because he can.

“In reality m, I don’t ever have to work again.” Harry hums. “I guess I took a lot  _ more _ money than I realized.”

“So what do you do?”

“I bake but it’s sort of an online company that ships out product, not like a storefront or anything. And I also provide my baked goods to some of the companies that Liam works with.”

“The muffins.” Louis’ eyes crinkle. “You make damn good muffins.”

“Yea.” Harry smiles. “They are a popular sell.”

“Mmmm.” Louis hums. “I won the jackpot…a rich-vampire-baker.”

Harry lets out a chuckle. “I guess you did.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t have as much to offer.” Louis frowns. “I’m a poor-human-waiter. Well I guess not so poor now, thanks to the money I get from your thirsty ass.”

“No.” Harry swallows. “You have a lot to offer. You’re kind, bright, warm and so beautiful. And really smart and funny too.”

“Keep talking.” Louis laughs. “I’m hard!” 

^^^^^

“I want to see your apartment.” Harry says in-between thrusts.

“What?” Louis moans, his back arching, as he turns his head to look back at Harry. “You’re literally dicking me right now.”

"Dicking you? Is that some new slang?" Harry grabs Louis’ hips tight, he watches as Louis’ ass giggles a little with each pump of his hips. “God I love this…but also I want to see your apartment.”

It’s hard for Louis to speak clear and coherently while Harry’s hitting the perfect spot over and over again.

“It’s not-not.” Louis starts, he’s so close now. “It’s nothing special.”

“But it’s yours and I want to see it.”

“Fuck me harder and maybe I’ll let you.” Louis’ head falls, his shoulder blades flexing under his sweaty and flushed skin.

“Always want it so hard.” Harry huffs, before picking up his pace. “One of these days I’m going to make love to you just as a punishment.”

Louis’ thinking of something witty to say about  _ love _ and _ Harry _ but before he can he moans as he comes. Harry follows a few thrusts after.

^^^^^

“It’s…nice.” Harry says, while spinning around, taking it all in.

“Pfft.” Louis laughs. “You don’t have to lie Harry.”

“I’m not.” Harry says, running his hands along the kitchen countertop. “It’s very… _ you _ .”

“That’s an insult.” Louis laughs, clutching his chest like he’s been insulted. Even though he knows that’s not how Harry means it.

“No.” Harry starts, “it’s compact, bright, and a tad messy.”

“Are you calling me messy?” Louis asks.

“I’ve been picking up your dirty socks and undershirts from under the bed, couch, desk, dining room table, and buffet for weeks now. I’ve dubbed them ‘Lou's’…you like to keep a piece of yourself in  _ every _ room of my house.”

“Maybe if you didn’t feel the need to put a dick in me  _ every _ time you see me that wouldn’t happen.” Louis winks at him.

“Can’t help it.” Harry smirks. “You’re addicting…just want you all the time.”

“Like now?” Louis asks half joking and half not.

“Especially now.” Harry steps closer. “You look amazing in that shirt. And jeans.”

“Better without, though?” Louis says, before reaching up to kiss Harry on the mouth. Hard and rough.

“Always better…naked.” Harry moans into Louis’ mouth. “Want to keep you naked and happy, stuffed full of cupcakes and muffins.”

“You’re going to make me fat.” Louis slaps at Harry’s chest. “Then no one will  _ ever _ want me.”

Harry stops and pulls back at those words, his eyes narrow to look at Louis face. “Don’t want to share you with anyone…ever. Mine.”

“Am I yours?” Louis asks, his voice a little higher than before.

“I’m not sure.” Harry licks his lips. “I haven’t done this sort of thing before. I haven’t had a relationship like this.”

“Like this,  _ how _ ?”

“This intense. All I do is think about you, Louis. Morning, afternoon, night. And I’m confused because maybe it’s not fair for you. I’m a vampire and you’re very much human. I want to fuck you and feed off you…and I don’t want you to think that's  all I want from you, because I love the rest of it too. The cuddles, the banter, and the-the…”

“Relationshipey part.” Louis interrupts.

“Is that a word?” Harry frowns. “I’m pretty sure it’s not. But yes. That’s nice too.”

“I like that part too.” Louis looks down at his shoes. “You’re a fucking vampire who drinks my blood, who doesn’t even eat when I do and this is the healthiest relationship I’ve ever had.”

“There are things that we need to talk about.” Harry’s hands reach for Louis. “Like your mom for one. I mean there’s a lot that complicates...this.”

“We will work it out.” Louis squeezes. “I can always just tell her the truth.”

Harry coughs. “You’re mom has suffered great loss in her life, I don’t know if this is the right time to drop this bomb on her…like ‘hey mom I’m dating a vampire who bakes cakes for a living’…”

“Well, I think I know my mom better than you do.” Louis starts, getting offended even though he isn’t sure why.

“I’m just saying Louis…the out is there. I want to be with you, in  _ every _ way, but the out will always be there for you. Whenever, you want it just say it to me and I can let you go. It would be awful but I’d understand.”

“ _ Harry _ .”

“No, just listen.” Harry keeps talking. “I need you to keep taking the money like we’ve agreed on…and just leave it in your account so that you have it there…incase.”

“I feel like a sex worker when I take the money.”

“I’m not paying you for sex…I’m paying you to feed me. Just like if you were a cook in a restaurant that I came to eat at.”

“That’s not…really a good example. Would you fuck the cook right after eating or while you're eating?”

“It’s the best example I could come up with at the moment. And both I guess.”

“So what are we then?” Louis asks. “Are you my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles. “I think that’s a good place to start.”

“We will work the rest out as we go.” Louis’ nods before jumping into Harry’s arms. “Fuck me on my worn out mattress, baby."

“I’d fuck you anywhere.” Harry laughs, carrying Louis’ in his arms to the bedroom.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> A tad angsty!
> 
> Also, my head has been spinning (I hope you're okay, Louis) so please let me know of any major mistakes!
> 
> Cheers!

**FOUR**

 

_“It’s not safe.” Alice’s voice is coming from the front room. Harry peeks around the corner, finding Alice pulling the curtains to the side before staring out the window. “I’ve stayed too long here.”_

_“We’ve been fine.” Harry says calmly, it’s only been a few weeks but he already knows just how easy it is to spook her, her natural instinct is to run. She never wants to stay too long. “No one’s been snooping around here. In fact no one’s come around at all.”_

_“I don’t stay in a place more than a few weeks, boy.” Alice turns to him. “By sun down tomorrow we are leaving.”_

_“We?” Harry clears his throat._

_“I turned you.” Alice says. “Sure as heck can’t keep you here...alone. You’re a baby. Get yourself in trouble before you even know trouble is around.”_

_“I told you already.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m not leaving here. This is where my family lives. This is my home.”_

_“You’re an idiot.” Alice glares his direction. “I’ve told you already, you don’t have family anymore. I’m your family. Other vampires are your family. Not humans.”_

_“I’m not leaving.” Harry crosses his arms, an act of defiance._

_“I should have let you die.” Alice shouts. “I’m too nosey for my own good.  Should have ignored your face as I walked by…ignored the fact that you looked like my dead husband.”_

_“Well.” Harry frowns. “Maybe you should have. You should have left me there…it would have been easier for everyone I suppose._

_They stare at each other for a moment. Neither one wanting to back down first. Harry’s certain that it shouldn’t be this way, between the maker and the turned. The maker should hold the power over their own. But Harry has learned a lot about Alice in the past few weeks…and he’s pieced together enough to learn that Alice had a lapse in judgment that night. Harry knows if she could go back, she would redo it…and let Harry stay dead._

_“You should respect me.” Alice turns away first, looking back out the window. The darkness now rolling in._

_“I do.” Harry says, voice softer. “I have spent the last few weeks listening and learning all that I could from you. Doing as you asked…”_

_“Then tomorrow, we leave.”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m not asking you. I’m telling you, boy”_

_“I’m not leaving here, Alice. I know my parents must be worried sick about me…where I am. But I also know that they will understand. They love me.”_

_“Human’s don’t…they can’t love vampires. They don’t understand us.”_

_“How can you be so sure? There has to be a common ground. They are my parents, they will love me forever. I can’t imagine the pain of wondering til their dying day what happened to their only son.”_

_“You are foolish, Harry.” Alice shakes her head. “I’m leaving here tomorrow.”_

_“And I’m not coming with you.” Harry stands now, walking towards her._

_“I can’t be responsible for your stupidity.” Alice clears her throat. “You will surely be killed if you stay.”_

_“That’s a chance I’ll have to take.” Harry nods, his hand reaching out to touch Alice’s arm. “You are a good teacher. I’ve learned a lot from you.”_

_“I’m merely a weak vampire.” Alice frowns. “There is so much that you still have to learn. We could find others along the way to teach you more. Stronger and more powerful vampires. I was never meant to be a maker.”_

_“I understand you feel that way.” Harry offers a smile. “But, you don’t give yourself enough credit.”_

_“You could be great.” Alice says. “You could be powerful and rich one day, if you find others who are wise...teach you all they know.”_

_“I don’t need power and money to be happy…vampire or human.” Harry runs his hands through his hair. “That wasn’t my style before and it isn’t my style now.”_

_Alice lets out a laugh, “You say that now, but you have many decades and decades to live this life. You will need money to make it that long. You will need power in order to become something other than a weak vampire like me, one who wanders from place to place. Surely, you will want more out of this second chance than… this.”_

_Harry shakes his head, “I’ll figure it out.”_

_“You’re staying then?” Alice asks._

_“Yes.” Harry nods. “I don’t mean any disrespect but I don’t see how I could leave this place.”_

 

_^^^^^^_

You have flour all over your face?” Harry says, brushing flour off Louis’ face with his fingertips. “Do you have to do everything so damn messy?”

“I love being messy.” Louis says, before secretly picking up flour from the canister behind him, pausing a second before throwing it at Harry’s face, hitting him square in the forehead and hair. Harry’s hair now white from the attack.

“You little shit!” Harry yelped, grabbing Louis by the wrist. “I’m going to make you pay for that.”

“Yeah?” Louis says, as Harry's pressing his back against the counter. “You promise?”

“Maybe I’ll hide the cookies from you?” Harry’s eyebrows wiggle. “Not let you eat any of your own creation.”

“You would never!” Louis laughs. “You loved me stuffed full of cookies and sweets. And dick!”

“Maybe, I’ll make you clean the kitchen...naked. On your hands and knees.” Harry says, pressing his body harder against Louis’. Harry can feel Louis getting hard in his joggers. “While I watch!”

“I’m not anyone’s servant.” Louis cocks his head to the side. “You can’t make me do shit, Harry Styles.”

“Is that right?” Harry says, voice stern.

“If anything I’m the boss here.” Louis licks his lips. “I hold the power over you, vampire or not. My bloods the tasties you’ve _ever_ had.”

 _“Yeah_?” Harry’s huffs, voice sweet. “You’re probably right!”

“Always right!” Louis says, before popping raw cookie dough into his mouth.

“Don’t eat _that._ ” Harry frowns. “That has raw eggs in it.”

“Oh my god. Louis says, rolling his eyes. “This-this is the best part of making cookies...eating the raw dough.”

“You might get sick.” Harry shakes his head, flour falling on his shirt and the floor.

“I’ve been eating raw cookie dough and cake batter for years and never have gotten sick. That’s just some old tail parents tell their kids.”

 

Ten minutes later, Louis is eating warm cookies at the table while Harry cleans up the mess Louis has made. “These are amazing!” Louis says, mouth full of cookies.

“Good.” Harry says from over his shoulder. “Glad you liked them! I can give you the recipe if you want it.”

“Yeah, I’m probably never going to willingly bake by myself.” Louis laughs. “Don’t really need to when I have you.”

Harry pauses for a moment before going back to sweeping up the flour. “Hey, I was thinking...you know if you want to go hang out with your friends or something, I’m fine with that.”

“What?” Louis asks, before taking a sip of his water. “Where did that come from?”

“No, I mean it’s just that we’ve been hanging out together, basically non-stop  for like, five months now. It’s just that if you’ve been, like not hanging out with friends, because of me or something, I just wanted to let you know that you can go...like out with your friends.”

Louis frowns before asking, “Are you sick of me or something?”

“Of course not!” Harry sighs, walking towards Louis. “I was just saying.”

Louis’ mind begins to wonder if maybe he’s been a tad too clingy to Harry. He likes to hang out at Harry’s house, likes spending time with Harry, likes having sex with Harry. He just really likes Harry...a lot. He might even be in love him a little which does nothing but freak Louis out. “Do you need a break from me? Louis asks. “I mean you have friends too...are they asking you where you’ve been and shit?”

“I don’t need a...break.” Harry assures. “I mean, my friends have been texting, wondering where I have been and stuff. They know I’m busy with the baking and some of them know about you.”

“You told them about me?” Louis asks, surprised, feeling a tad guilty he hasn’t told his closest two friends yet.

“Well, Zayn knows you from the club. Maria met you already. There’s a few others out there that know as well.”

“I haven’t told Stan or Calvin about you, yet,” Louis says, sounding guilty. “With the NDA and all...I just wasn’t sure what I should say or whatever. So, I’ve kinda been avoiding them for that reason.”

“Things between us are complicated for sure.” Harry sighs. “I’m sure lying to your friends isn’t easy or idea. But, you shouldn’t avoid them, Louis.” Harry leans against the counter, his hand reaching out to grab Louis. “You should just go hang out with them this weekend. Catch up. You don’t have to tell them anything...yet. We can figure it out later. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Yeah...I'll give them a call.” Louis nods. “We’re okay, right?” Louis hates that he sounds so insecure, he sounds like some highschool kid who's in his first relationship.

Harry moves into Louis’ space before placing a kiss on his lips, a tiny bit of chocolate still on the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis closes his eyes, melting into Harry’s lips. “You never had to feel bad about wanting to spend time with your friends.”

“Okay.” Louis kisses Harry a few seconds longer before pulling away. “I forgot to tell you, I picked up a new job at the local bookstore downtown. It’s only a few nights a week but I figured I should still work a little. You know? I don’t want you to think I’m mooching off you and stuff.”

“Cool.” Harry says. “That will be nice. Is it that place off Main Street?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods, standing up to rinse out his glass.. “It’s kinda hipster, but they sell some cool stuff and the manager seems pretty chill.”

“Better hours than the restaurant, at least.” Harry clears his throat.

“Much!” Louis shrugs. “I start in two weeks.”

Harry’s phone beeps on the counter, Louis sees a name he doesn’t recognize light up on the screen, a text message appearing. Harry unlocks his phone, thumbing through the message. “Hey, my friend wants to know if I’d like to come over friday to play poker at his house.”

“Yeah, cool.” Louis smiles at Harry.

“You should hit up Stan and Calvin for a night out, too.”

“Yeah,” Louis grabs his phone. “I think I will.”

 

^^^^^^

“Whatcha been up too?” Stan asks, taking a sip of his beer.

“Same old.” Louis shrugs, playing with the label on his beer bottle. “I kinda met someone.”

“Yeah?” Stan asks.

“About five months ago.” Louis giggles..

“Fuck.” Stan laughs, slapping Louis on the back. “That’s a long time for you, Louis.”

“We haven’t been together that long. About four months or so.” Louis nods. “It’s still early and it’s kinda complicated so that’s why I haven’t said anything.”

“Complicated how?” Stan asks. “Does he have a crazy ex or something.”

“No, nothing like that.” Louis shakes his head. “He’s a tad older and he owns a baking company.”

“What’s his name?”

“Harry.”

“Alright?” Stan keeps talking. “What’s he like?”

“He’s really handsome...and like so fucking sexy.” Louis sighs. “I mean like the hottest I’ve ever been with. He’s sweet, treats me really well.” Louis’ words hang in the air like he’s leaving something out.

“So,” Stan notices. “What’s the problem.”

“There is no problem.” Louis laughs, annoyed. “I said he’s great”

“I’ve known you a long time,” Stan starts. “I can read you better than anyone. Did your mom meet him, yet?”

“Fuck,” Louis rolls his eyes. “No.” Stan knows him too well.

“So there is something wrong than?”

“No,” Louis throws his head back. “He’s just a little different, he’s older and I don’t want to spook him or scare him by throwing him into the drama with my mom and shit. I mean, he knows about Lane and all that...I’m trying to take it slow because I really think he could be like...the one.”

That's ’ the thing...Louis has been freaked out about the idea of Harry being the one for some time, because that means a lot of things have to fall into place for that to happen. That means Louis has to become a vampire. Fuck, Louis hasn’t really even wrapped his head around what the _means_ . Let alone whether it’s even a possibility. Would Harry _actually_ turn him?

 _“Really_?” Stan asks, a surprise look on his face.

“Maybe.” Louis laughs. “In a perfect world I could see myself with him...spending the rest of my days by his side.”

“I’d like to meet him.” Stan flags the waitress down for some more drinks. “I’d like to make sure he’s worthy enough to be your man.”

 

Louis is drunk, he’s been trying really hard to not text Harry, letting Harry enjoy his night of poker with his friends. Louis can feel his fingers itching, so he keeps buying drinks to give his hands something to do. Stan and Louis are talking about nothing in particular when Louis’ phone lights up with a familiar number.

**_Fucking miss you_ **

Harry’s caved first! Louis’ heart flutters at the thought of Harry thinking about him on his night out with friends.

 **_This was your idea!_ ** Louis quickly types back, trying not to be desperate but it’s not working.

“Is that Harry?” Stan slurs.

“Yup.” Louis giggles into his arm.. “My Harry.”

  “You're cute like this!” Stan laughs, downing the last of his drink. “I like seeing you happy!”

   **_Come home when you're done!_ **

**** Home? Okay! Harry is asking him to come home.

“You ready soon?” Louis asks, the bar closing in less than forty minutes.

“Yeah,” Stan nods. “Just gotta pay the bill and we can leave.”

“I got the bill!” Louis says while reaching for his wallet. “My treat!”

“You sure? We drank a lot. Probably be close to two hundred if not three hundred bucks.”

“Yeah! Louis nods. “I guess you can say I got a little bit of a bonus.”

“Thanks, Louis!” Stan tightly hugs Louis. “I really want to meet this guy soon, okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “Next time we’re all free.”

 

It takes the taxi about ten minutes to get Louis back to Harry’s. It’s close to one thirty when Louis opens Harry’s front door. The house is pretty much dark, except for the porch light and hallway light that Harry’s left on for Louis.

“Babe?” Louis calls from the hallway.

“Up here.” Harry calls back, coming towards the top of the steps to meet Louis.. “I’m sorry,I didn’t even hear the taxi pull up.”

“Hi!” Louis laughs, stumbling on the second step.

“You look hot!” Harry says. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in that leather jacket before.”

“Ahh,” Louis blushes a little. “This old thing?”

“You look sexy.” Harry says again, reaching out for Louis as he reaches the top step.

“Missed you.” Louis says, his lips meeting Harry’s. “Did you have fun?”

“I did!” Harry smirks. “Won twenty thousand.”

“What?” Louis chokes. “Twenty thousand? What the fuck kinda friendly poker game is that? And I thought the bar bill was expensive.”

“Rich vampire poker, I guess.” Harry takes Louis hand, leading him towards his bedroom. “How about you? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was just Stan...Calvin had plans with his girlfriend’s parents.”

“It was good to catch up, then?” Harry asks, while taking off Louis’ jacket and then his black t-shirt. Louis is standing there with just his jeans and shoes.

“Eager?” Louis raises his eyebrows.

“Been thinking about you all night long.” Harry reaches to unbutton Louis’ jeans. Much to Harry’s surprise Louis isn’t wearing any underwear. “You naughty little thing.” Harry’s says, while watching Louis’ dick bob free, growing thicker by the second. “How many men wanted you at the bar? All of them, probably? But you’re all mine, right?

 Louis lets out a whimper, his mouth dry for too much liquor and not enough water. And a lot of Harry.

    “Tell me that you're all mine…” Harry whispers against Louis neck, his pulse thumping under Harry's tongue. Harry sounds hungry, even though he just ate a day ago.

    “Yours!” Louis caves under Harry's touch. “Please?”

     

    Harry has Louis naked, three fingers deep, a layer of sweat over Louis whole body. Louis is losing his mind a little, with the fingers and the way Harry is whispering in his ear...how pretty and wonderful he is...how easy and responsive...how open and how he can take all Harry can give.

     The alcohol had rushed to Louis brain the minute Harry placed him on the bed, he's a jumbled mess of drunken emotion....and Harry fucking into him, long and slow isn't helping. This is different than their normal pace of quick and fast.

     “You feel so good!” Harry moans, his arm muscles bulging as he grips Louis tight. “Just the best…”

    Louis wants to say so much, wants to tell Harry every emotion he feels, wants to tell him he thinks he ‘loves him’, instead Louis just cries out in pleasure...tears forming in his eyes.

    “Baby?” Harry slows down, making eye contact with Louis. “You okay?”

    “Yes, yes, Fuck, better than okay!” Louis bucks up, egging Harry to go faster.

    “I've never seen you cry during sex.”

    “It feels so good to be yours...want to feel like that forever.” Louis isn't sure Harry knows what he's actually implying.

     “Same-same! Harry calls out, pace becoming erratic, which means he's close.

     Harry takes Louis in his hands, a few quick pumps, before he's releasing over Harry's palm and fingers, a few moments later Harry follows with a forceful grunt.

 

   Louis is half asleep, arms wrapped around Harry's torso. Louis wonders if he'll ever get used to how cold Harry is to the touch. Harry’s breath is shallow..it’s .a calming pace compared to Louis’ erratic heart beat. Louis lets the words slip out before he can even stop himself, “You should turn me?”

   “What?” Harry coughs, looking at Louis like he's crazy.

   “Are we not on the same page here?” Louis says, his voice harsh. “I thought you were in this for the long run.”

   “Louis…” Harry shakes his head. “I care about you deeply. Something I wasn't even sure as a vampire I could ever feel. But to take you from this life...I'm _not_ that kinda person.”

   “Well I do more than care about you deeply...I love you, well I think this is love.” Louis says, tears in his eyes.

“Baby.” Harry thumbs over Louis tears, wiping them away. “You're so young. Why would you want that life?”

“I just want you!”

    “I want you too, but you can have me without turning.”

   “I'm going to get old. You aren't going to want me grey and wrinkle. Please, Harry just please...can we talk about this.”

   “I won't turn you.” Harry says, shaking his head.

   “We can't even discuss it?”

    “Aren't we?” Harry asks “You just don't like my answer.”

    “No.” Louis voice tight. “Clearly, I just love you more.” Louis rolls over, off the bed before standing up.

    “Where are you going?” Harry asks, his tone sounding concerned.

    “The guest room.” Louis walks out of the bedroom door.

    “Real mature, Louis.” Harry calls out. “You’re really proving my point here. You’re too immature to talk about this, reasonably.”

    “Fuck you!” Louis shouts before slamming the guest bedroom.

 

     Louis has had his first fight with Harry, if it wasn’t for the alcohol making him so sleepy, he probably would have found his way back to Harry in the middle of the night. Louis sighs, pulling the blankets up to his chest. So, that conversation went well last night. Fuck. Louis hears the bedroom door open, looking up he finds Harry standing at the door, holding a tray of food...Louis can’t make out what it is but it smells amazing. Louis’ tummy suddenly reminding him how hungry he really is after a night of drinking.

“Morning.” Harry says, holding up the tray. “I brought you a peace offering.”

“What is it?” Louis’ mouth is dry, his voice rough from a night out.

“Breakfast sandwich.” Harry smiles. “Bacon, egg and cheese. Some orange juice too.”

“Thanks.” Louis says, sitting up in bed, still feeling deflated from their fight last night. Louis’ not sure how Harry truly feels about him.

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry starts, placing the tray near Louis on the bed. “I don’t want to fight with _you_.”

Louis looks away from Harry’s eyes, turning to the bagel sandwich on the tray, and it looks delicious...even though Louis really wants to refused to eat in, in protest. Louis’ tummy rumbles. “Please, eat.” Harry sighs. “I know you’re hungry from a night of drinking.”

Louis picks up the sandwich, taking a bite, and it’s as delicious as it looks. “Still mad,” Louis chews his food. “But, this is amazing.”

“I’m sorry you’re mad.” Harry frowns, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, well” Louis shrugs. “It kinda stings when your boyfriend basically doesn’t feel the way you feel about him.”

“Fuck” Harry’s shoulders slump. “Do you even know what you’re asking me to do?”

“Of course I fucking do!” Louis slams down his food. “You don’t think I’ve thought about it...about what it would mean. How my mom would take it...all of those things and all I see is your face when I see how hard it would be. You’re all I think about..”

“Lou…” Harry sighs, taking Louis face in his hands.. “I could never take the potential of what your life could be away from you. What about children and grandchildren and growing old. Those are experiences you deserve. Fuck, do you know how much good you deserve.”

Louis’ heart drops, “So, it’s a no from you?”

“Maybe we could talk about it down the line.” Harry sighs. “Give it some time.”

“Promise?” Louis asks, his eyes wide. “You mean that?” A small blip of hope blossoming in his chest.

“Of course.” Harry says, his smiling not quite reaching his eyes.

 

^^^^^^

Louis is back in the familiar room at Carnelian, waiting for Dr. Payne to enter the room. He’s back from a sixth month check-in and some bloodwork, to make sure his iron levels aren’t low from donating blood to Harry. They sent him home with iron pills during his first initial visit and some sort of medicine that is supposed to help his body regenerate red blood cells faster. Louis is scrolling through his phone when he hears Dr. Payne walk into the room.

“Louis!” Dr. Payne says, reaching out to shake Louis’ hand. “How are you my friend.”

“I’m okay.” Louis says, shaking his hand.

“Well, I got the results of the bloodwork.” Dr. Payne says, skimming through some papers. “Everything looks good. Iron levels are excellent. You’ve been taking your vitamins daily?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Take my vitamins daily and make sure to eat red meat couple times a week as well.”

“Great!” Dr. Payne nods, placing his papers down on his desk. “How was things with Harry been going?”

“Harry is great.” Louis smiles. “He’s been great. A true gentlemen”

“Well good.” Dr. Payne smiles. “It’s important that you still feel comfortable and that you guys are still getting along...because this is a program at the end of the day that meets the needs of both donors and members.”

“I guess you’ve heard that we are a little bit more than just match and donor?” Louis clears his throat, worried he’s going to get a scolding.

“Yes, things have a way of making their way back to me.” Dr. Payne swallows hard. “Like I told you awhile back, the lines do get blurred around here sometimes. We are dealing with adults and sometimes adults have needs and desires that they can’t control...human or vampire.”

Louis finds himself biting the inside of his cheek. “Is this something that you see often?

“Over the years of course a few here and there.” Dr. Payne breathes out of his nose. “As long as both donor and match are on the same team than I feel better about it. It’s when the lines are blurred that I get nervous. To be honest with you, Louis. In all my years of doing this, it’s always the human who ends up hurt.”

“What are you trying to say?” Louis sits up in his seat. “That Harry is going to hurt me...leave me?”

“I can read your thoughts here.” Dr. Payne says. “I can see what you want. We don’t do that. We are not in the habit of turning humans. We aren’t savages like that anymore. We blend in and we live as normal lives as we can.”

“So…” Louis shrugs. “So you’re telling me that no vampires turn humans anymore?”

“Well, just like humans there are bad vampires out there.” Dr. Payne says. “But we’ve tried to rid the world of those who want to harm humans. Of course, every once in awhile a few slip through the cracks.”

“I love him.” Louis sighs. “I love him.”

“Harry is a good vampire. He’s kind, dedicated friend. He doesn’t want to hurt you, Louis.”

“But he doesn’t want a forever with me, either?” Louis’ head drops to his chest. “Just wants to fuck me and use me for blood.”

“That’s not fair to Harry. He’s a product of something he can’t control. You know that’s not what Harry is about. Your idea of forever and ours aren’t always the same thing.”

“So, he can’t feel love towards me?” Louis asks, his eyes wide, filling with tears.

“Not in the way that humans feel love.” Dr. Payne reaches for a tissue, handing it to Louis. “You will need to figure out if that is enough for you. If that fulfills your humanly desires.”

Louis wipes away his tears. “Right.” The words coming out in a whisper.

“If this isn’t working for you, we need to make some changes to the program. For both you and Harry’s well-being.”

“What the fuck?” Louis looks at Dr. Payne like he has two heads. “Are you fucking kicking me out of the program?”

“Of course not.” Dr. Payne assures. “I’m talking hypothetical.”

Louis’ heartbeat doesn’t slow at Dr. Payne’s words. He chokes out the word, “Okay.”

“How about you come back in a month to talk to me again.” Dr. Payne says. “Let’s see if how things are going then. It gives you and Harry a chance to talk and work out anything that’s been unspoken between you both.”

Louis gathers his things. “You’re not going to share what we talked about with Harry, right?”

“I keep all of my clients information confidential.” Dr. Payne says, guiding Louis by the lower back to the door of the exam room. “You take care, Louis. And as always, please call if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Louis gives a small wave before walking down the hallway.

 

^^^^^

Louis has been working at the bookstore for about a week. He likes his manager and he likes his hours. The store is rather chill and he enjoys stacking books and organizing candles and other small gifts. It’s been a nice distraction from what feels like tension at Harry’s house. He still feeds off Louis regularly and they still have sex a few times a week. Harry continues to bake and cook for him, always ensuring he's feeling good and being taken care of. But there is something off and Louis still hasn’t been able to place it. Louis’ started to make an effort to clean up after himself and he's even gone ome a few nights a week to give Harry some space. Incase that’s been Harry’s problem.

Louis’ on his lunch break, sitting in the backroom, eating a salad that Harry packed him. He hears his manager Johnny talking to someone and when he looks up Harry is walking through the break room.

“Hey.” Louis says, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi.” Harry offers a shy wave. Johnny seems to get a hint and excuses himself back to the floor.

“You okay?” Louis says, standing up.

“No, eat your dinner.” Harry says, pointing back to the chair Louis had been sitting in. “Is it good?”

“Chicken caesar is my favorite.” Louis smiles. “Thanks, again. So, whats up.”

“Ugh...well,” Harry starts, stuttering over his words. “I ugh wanted to tell you that I have to go away for a week or so.”

“What? Louis’ says. confused.

“Yeah,” Harry frowns. “I have some money stuff to take care of down south. It’s going to take about a week or so. I’ll be back soon.”

Louis eyes him suspiciously, not sure if he’s buying Harry’s story or not. “And you’re just telling me this now?”

“I got a call this afternoon. I had to get a last minute flight. I leave in a few hours.” Harry rubs his hands down his thighs. “I didn’t want to tell you over the phone, so I thought I’d come in to see you. Get to give you a proper goodbye.”

“Okay…” Louis frowns. “You’re sure everything okay?”

“Yeah, babe.” Harry nods, waving his hand in the air. “Everything is okay. I just have to take care of some business.”

“You’re not...like leaving forever, right?” Louis asks, he feels nervous. “What about feedings? I could donate while you're away.”

“I promise, I’ll be back.” Harry sighs. “Liam’s got me all set. He’s going to overnight some to me. Plus, there are some donation centers out there if I get desperate. My flight leaves shortly, so I have to go soon. I’ll call you when I can.”

“Okay,” Louis rises from his seat, reaching out to hug Harry. All Louis wants to do is remember how Harry smells and how he feels.

Harry places a kisses on Louis’ lips. Light. A tad tender. “I’ll miss you. Take care of yourself, Louis.”

“Yeah…” Louis nods, trying not to let tears form in his eyes. “Should I be scared?”

“No, Louis.” Harry says, before letting go of Louis. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“I trust you.” Louis whispers. “Bye, Harry.”

“Bye.” Harry says before walking out of the break room.

 

Louis has been on edge since he got home from work. He even texted Harry but it had gone unanswered. He keeps telling himself that it’s nothing and Harry really had some type of business he needed to attend to. Louis’ doing a decent job of convincing his heart but in no way he gut.

Louis is cleaning his kitchen for the third time, doing anything to settle his hands, when his phone rings. Louis grabs it, hoping that it’s Harry. He doesn’t recognize the number, he answers it anyways.

“Hello.” Louis says, the word coming out quickly.

“Louis?” A voice says. “It’s me, Liam Payne.”

“Oh…” Louis says, confused. “Dr. Payne?”

“Yeah, I was wondering if you could come into the office sometime tomorrow or the next day to talk to me about a few things?”

“About what?” Louis says, no longer thinking that Harry going out of town last minute and Dr. Payne suddenly calling him isn’t just some weird coincidence.

“You know, I’d rather not talk about it over the phone.”

“ _Stop_.” Louis shouts, starting to get equally worried and scared, he can’t hold in his fear any longer. “What the fuck is going on? Where is Harry?”

“Harry is fine.” Dr. Payne assures. “Will tomorrow work?”

“No, tell me right fucking _now_ what’s going on.” Louis demands. “Don’t fucking play games with me.”

“I really don’t want to do this over the phone, Louis.” Dr. Payne sighs. “This is better talked about in person, especially something of this nature.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Louis laughs, no humor to it.

“Look. Sometimes there are problems with matches, they don’t work out...even after things go well for a while.” Dr. Payne starts. “I’m calling to tell you…”

“What are you even saying?” Louis feels tears in his eyes. “Are you saying that Harry no longer wants me as a match?”

“It’s time to move on for both of you.” Dr. Payne says. “If you like to keep in the program I could match you with another client.”

“Harry is done with me?” Louis cries out, no longer seeing or hearing anything around him. His head is buzzing with noise, like a loud sound busting next to your eardrums.

“I think this is for the better.” Dr. Payne clears his throat. “For both of you. The program isn’t about finding love and mating for life. It’s about money for the donor and food for the client. Somewhere along the way, lines got blurred. Harry can’t give you what you want. It’s not fair for either of you. You’re a human and he is not.”

“He’s a fucking coward who used you to break up with me?” Louis says, he can’t believe that Harry would be so selfish and cruel.

“No, Louis.” Dr, Payne says. “He used me to end the contract you both had. It’s in the contract, a donor becoming too codependent...it's a reason to end the contract.”

“I’m not a fucking contract for him to use.” Louis shouts. “He told me he cared about me, he had suggested we be official. Not me.”

“He knows that's a mistake now.” Dr. Payne clears his throat. “I’m sorry you got hurt. It should have never gotten to that point where you were asking to be turned. That’s crossing the line in the program. Harry should have known better.”

“Fuck you both.” Louis says. “You’re both assholes who don’t fucking care about the humans you use for blood. You think money cures broken hearts and crushed feelings. It fucking doesn’t. I’m not some co-dependent loser. I have a job and an apartment. He liked to fuck just as much as I did. He liked me there just as much as I wanted to be there.”

“Again, Louis…”

“Save it.”

“I’m sorry.” Dr. Payne says again. “If you like to talk in person please come in and see me whenever.”

“Is Harry ever coming back?” Louis asks, his voice desperate.

“Eventually. His home and business is here.”

“Next time you talk to him, tell him I said ‘fuck you’” Louis says before ending the call.

  
After crying for almost two hours, feeling both confused and shocked (and so fucking heartbroken) he throws clothes in a bag. He sends a text to his mom telling her he is coming home for the weekend.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Chapter five is up, I thought about deleting and starting over multiply times, hopefully you guys enjoy it! The italicize text is a flashback, hopefully easy enough to follow along with. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Cheers!

**FIVE**

 

_“Is Liam in?” Harry asks, drumming his fingers on the mahogany desk._

_“Yeah, he’s back in his office.” Nellie smiles, she’s always had a soft spot for Harry, most anyone else would have had to call first or schedule an appointment. She gives Harry a free pass._

_“Thanks babe.” Harry smiles at her before walking towards the office door labeled Dr. Payne._

_Harry knocks twice before walking into the office, not waiting for Liam to tell him to enter. “Fuck, just walk right in.” Liam turns from his desk chair, offering a small smile when he see’s it’s Harry._

_“I will, thanks.” Harry says, before sitting down on a chair in the center of Liam’s office._

_“What’s up?” Liam asks, putting down his pen._

_“What?” Harry shrugs. “I need a reason to come see you, Liam.”_

_“You don’t normally show up unexpected.” Liam raises his eyebrows. “You’re to anal retentive for that.”_

_“Fuck off,” Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m just organized and neat. I like to be prepared.”_

_“So what’s up?” Liam scratches at his upper lip. “Is there a problem with Louis?”_

_“No, not at all.” Harry snorts, like he’s offended Liam would be asking such a question. “Louis is great.”_

_“So it’s working out? You two?”_

_“Yeah, like he’s great. Louis, is great!” Harry stutters over his words. “I’m so happy that we were matched together.”_

_“Are you sleeping together?” Liam asks, shaking his head, like he's disciplining a child. “I've never seen you this stuttery and like goofy before. You’ve said ‘great’ about twenty times.”_

_“Ummm.” Harry coughs. “I mean...yea we are.”_

_“Harry…” Liam starts._

_“Look,” Harry huffs running his hands through his hair. “You can save your speech, okay. I know! It just sorta happened and I was really fucking tired of saying no...like i try to be a good vampire...I am a good vampire but i just couldn’t say no anymore, so I didn’t”_

_“He’s very attractive.” Liam says. “Although, I’m sure for you it’s more than just his looks that put you over the edge.”_

_“He’s so fucking hot.” Harry throws his head back. “...I want him non-stop. Sometimes, I think it’s abnormal how much I want to have sex with him. But he’s also smart and funny. He doesn’t let me get away with shit. It’s been nice to feel like, human again in away. If that makes any sense.”_

_“So, what’s the problem?” Liam cocks his head to the side._

_“There’s no problem with Louis.” Harry starts. “It’s more me…”_

_“Okay?”_

_“So for the past three or four weeks I’ve been feeling this slight pain, sorta below my nipple and near my rib cage. It’s not constant but it is startling when it happens. I’ve never really felt pain as a vampire. I once poured boiling water on my hand and felt nothing.”_

_Liam raises from his seat, walking towards a bookshelf behind his desk. “It is pulsing, throbbing type pain…” Liam asks, while reaching for a book._

_“It’s more throbbing.” Harry says. “And like I said, it’s not constant, it’s comes in waves, mostly goes away after a few seconds, minutes at most..”_

_Liam flips to the middle of a thick textbook, he uses his fingers to skim down the page. “Yup, I’m pretty sure this is what it is?” Liam says, before putting the book on his desk. “Phantom Heart Pain.”_

_“What?” Harry says, eyes narrowing._

_“Well, much like humans who have had a limb removed complain of ‘phantom limb pain’ because the nerves are still trying to convince the body the limb is still there, you’re having ‘phantom heart pain.” Liam says, smiling spreading wide on his face._

_“What are you trying to say?”_

_“In all my years I have never met a vampire whom experienced such a thing, but it’s basically your heart, or what your body remembers as your heart, feeling pain. It’s sort of the closest thing to love a vampire can feel.”_

_“What?” Harry laughs. “Are you trying to say that my body is remembering love?”_

_“Yeah!” Liam nods. “I mean...yes. You’re in love, well the closest we can feel towards love.”_

_“I’m in love with Louis?” Harry’s breath comes out shaky._

_“I think you might be in love with Louis.” Liam closes the text book._

_“Jesus Christ.” Harry tries to slow his breathing, blowing air out of his mouth. “I’m in love with Louis.”_

_“This is so rare, Harry.” Liam laughs. “I might have to write about this on a few of my message boards. This is very unique.”_

_“You mean terrifying.”_

_“Maybe for you. For me it’s amazing to speak to someone who's felt this in real life.” Liam writes a few things down on a notepad on his desk. “I’ve only ever read about it in my text books.”_

_“He wants me to turn him.” Harry says, snapping Liam’s focus back to Harry._

_“What?” Liam laughs. “In like a heat of passion kinda moment, where he was feeling really good and didn’t know what he was saying?”_

_“No,” Harry shakes his head. “In like a regular moment. We even had our first fight about it. I told him no and he freaked out at me.”_

_“Well, good.” Liam nods. “You should have told him no. That’s the correct answer. You did the correct thing.”_

_“Even if I wanted to say, yes…” Harry drops his head in his hands. “I wanted so badly say yes.”_

_Harry..” Liam walks towards Harry, putting his hands on his shoulders. “You’ve got to be the strongest creature here. You have to keep saying no. If you can’t, we might have to put an end to this.”_

_“Christ, Liam.” Harry shouts. “I can’t just fucking throw him to the side...and forget him.”_

_“I’m not saying you have to do that.” Liam sounds offended. “What I am saying is that if you can’t protect him and keep him safe than you need to walk away.”_

_“I can keep him safe.” Harry says, pissed that Liam would even suggest that he would put Louis in harm’s way. “I would never hurt him...on purpose.”_

_“He comes in for his six month check-up in a few weeks. I’ll talk to him, and if he brings it up, I will remind him that we don’t turn people. Maybe that will help.”_

_“Thank you.” Harry sighs, tension leaving his body. “And what about my pain?”_

_“Sorry bud.” Liam says, before slapping Harry on the back. “There is no magic pill for love and heartbreak. Human or not.”_

_“Of course.” Harry laughs. “I’m stuck suffering.”_

_“You have Louis.” Liam shrugs. “It can’t be too bad._

_A smile spreads on Harry’s face, even though he feels a pang in his chest. “Yeah, at least I have Louis.”_

 

^^^^^^^

Louis spent the weekend in his mother’s arms. He felt bad calling off of work at the bookstore, but he physically couldn’t move and he hadn’t stopped crying in days. He told his mom everything about Harry, at first she didn’t believe him. She thought he was on serious drugs or detoxing and not making any sense. After, a day or two of trying to convince her he’d been clean for months, she finally came around to listening to what he had to say. He’s almost certain she was still a tad skeptical about Harry being an _actual_ vampire but a complete ‘mama bear’ when he told her how much Harry broke his heart.

He’s driven by Harry’s house multiple times, only to find it locked, dark and empty every time. Harry hadn’t answered a text, and to be honest after sending a few hateful messages about what a dick Harry is, Louis stopped fucking trying. He was slowly becoming less angry and starting to miss Harry terribly. Louis found himself missing the most mundane things, finding a way to relate everything going on around him, whether on the television, radio or right in front of him, back to Harry. The lowest of lows when he had a completely cry fest over a chocolate chip cookie commercial. Everyday the ache in his chest seemed to be growing larger, not smaller,. It fucking sucked.

Louis even found himself searching the Internet for ways to find a vampire to turn him. He got it in his head that he’d show Harry by finding some really hot vampire to turn him...he’d show Harry that he didn’t need Harry at all. But the thought of going through all the trouble to become a vampire only to have Harry _still_ not want him might be more heartbreaking than having Harry just up and leave him without an explanation.

Louis could still take Liam up on his offer to set him up with another match. Harry will have to return eventually, Louis wondered what Harry would think about another vampire putting their hands and mouth on him. What Harry would think about Louis wrecking the sheets because another vampire drove him over the edge. EVen if Harry didn’t feel the same way about Louis, he had done enough research to know how possessive vampire can be over something they’ve already claimed. It was an option to making Harry jealous that Louis was keeping in his back pocket, a plan B.

For now Louis’ going with plan A, that’s how he finds himself back at a familiar club. He’s on the dance floor, just a little drunk, he’s got to be able to formulate his plan with a clear head...he dances but still spends time looking around. Louis’ hoping to spot a pair of familiar brown eyes in the crowd. The night’s almost over when he feels a pair of eyes on the back of his head. Louis turns quickly, and he spots Zayn standing there, his eyes narrow, he lets out a dry chuckle when Louis starts making his way over to him.

“Louis.” Zayn says, not smiling.

“Zayn.” Louis licks his lips, putting his hands on his hips. “Fancy seeing _you_ here.”

“What’s up.” Zayn says, not stepping back when Louis steps closer. “You good?”

“Great, actually.” Louis flicks the hair out of his eyes. “You look good.”

“Same.” Zayn agrees, nodding. “You look hot, too.”

Louis knows he does. He went out of his way to make sure he looked extra good tonight in order to help his plan. “Thanks. You working?”

“Umm, yeah.” Zayn nods. “Just checking it out, seeing if anyone looks like they might be worth talking to.”

“Am I worth talking to?” Louis licks his lips. He's putting a show and if Zayn’s noticed he's not saying.

“You know you are.” Zayn bites the inside of his cheek. “You come with very good reviews.”

Louis tries not to let the words sting. “Yeah?” Louis tries to shake the pain in his chest. “What did he tell you about me?”

Zayn shakes his head, “I didn’t mean it like that…”

Louis nods, making his eyes go wide and innocent. It’s a move he knows works. He whispers in Zayn’s ear, “He tell you how good I taste? How fucking good I am at taking dick? How fucking desperate I am?” Louis knows Harry wouldn’t talk so nasty about him but Louis doesn’t care, he wants to use Zayn to make Harry jealous.

“He’s my friend.” Zayn whispers, visibly shaken by Louis’ eagerness. Louis counts that as a win, that he can make even the coolest of vampires a little shaken.

“He’s a dick.” Louis lets out a dry laugh, before shrugging. “You should fuck me anyways.”

“Christ, Louis.” Zayn shakes his head. “You should go home before you get yourself in trouble.”

“So, you would then?” Louis looks up at Zayn under his long lashes.

“No.” Zayn sighs, fist dropping to his sides. “I don’t _know_.”

“Well, let me at least feed you.” Louis swallows. “I could really use a few seconds of feeling really good.”

Zayn huffs, looking like he's about to say no but nods anyways. “Okay, I’ll feed off you.” Louis smiles before he takes Zayn’s hands in his as they walk out of the club.

  


Zayn’s house is the opposite of Harry’s bright and cozy home. It’s dark, both the furniture and curtains on the windows, blocking out light, rich colored walls-still expensive--it smells like leather books and cranberry. Zayn’s bed is large with black sheets, the surrounding walls a dark purple. There’s something calming about the purple, it’s helping to still Louis’ heartbeat. He’s can’t believe he was able to get Zayn to take him back to his place, the plan actually worked. If Louis’ being honest he never imagine Zayn would actually take him up on the offer.

“Alright.” Zayn breathes out of his nose, eyeing up Louis’ body. “Ankle?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head, remember that was Harry’s favorite spot. “My wrist?”

“Isn’t that painful?” Zayn asks.

“It’s fine.” Louis dismisses him, raising his left wrist in the air. “Let’s fucking do this.”

“You do smell good.” Zayn says, while taking Louis’ smaller wrist into his hands bringing it up to his mouth.

“You’re a shit friend.” Louis whispers, having to look away from Zayn's face.

“Maybe. He’d understand.” Zayn licks his lips. “I’m older than him, a tad hungry  and I don’t feel like saying no.” Zayn clicks his fangs and sinks them into Louis’ wrist. Fuck, Louis missed the feeling, it’s different than Harry's bite, it’s a slower build and not nearly as intense but it feels good to be needed. To be wanted. Louis body shudders against the sheets before slipping into darkness.

  


Louis’ head is fuzzy, he can hear talking in the distance, but it’s hard to make out the words. At first, Louis thinks he’s left his television on too loud, but when he opens his eyes he remembers where he is. Louis sits up in bed, straining an ear to listen to what Zayn is saying. He’s outside of the bedroom, Louis thinks he must be on a cellphone, “Yeah, well I _didn’t_ fuck him.” Zayn says through gritted teeth. It hits Louis that it’s probably Harry on the other end, as to why Zayn would call him after feeding off him is beyond Louis. Louis hears Zayn clear his throat before saying, “he’s seems okay, maybe a little sad but he’s good.” Louis’ eyes go wide when he sees Zayn peek into the room, now noticing that Louis is up and listening to his phone conversation. “Hey, let me call you back,” Zayn says before hanging up.

“Was that him?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah.” Zayn nods, relaxing against the door frame. “He just happened to call when you were resting. I wasn’t going to tell him at first but then I thought I’d be a shit friend if I kept it a secret.”

“...because we didn’t do anything wrong,” Louis says, pulling the covers up against his shoulders.

“Right.” Zayn nods. “He still fucking pissed though.”

“So what,” Louis shrugs. “He left...not me.”

Zayn looks out towards the hallway before turning back to Louis. “Well, you got what you wanted anyways. You made him extremely jealous. That's what you wanted, right?”

“I wanted to feel good,” Louis says, tears forming in his eyes. “And to make him feel some sort of hurt. If it’s jealousy then so fucking what.”

“Mission accomplished.” Zayn runs his tongue over his front teeth.

“ _Good._ ” Louis lays back down. “I’m still a little weak” Louis lies as a way to get Zayn to stop talking and leave him alone.

  
  


^^^^^^

 

Louis’ spent the last few days moping around his house. He thought making Harry jealous would help, but it ended up making him feel sad. He ache for Harry was deep and unrelenting. The ache so pesky that he found himself in his car, driving to Harry’s house. He hadn’t done it since the first weeks after the breakup, his heart almost stops when he notices lights on at Harry’s house. He doesn’t pull into the driveway because he knows, that if Harry is actual back at home, he would sense Louis’ pathetic ass right away. Louis strains his neck, squinting his eyes to try to make out any movement in the house. There is none. Louis lets out a long sigh, hitting his head off the steering wheel before going back home. Harry is back, Louis doesn’t know if he feels relief or agony.

 

Louis doesn’t even know what he’s doing outside Carnelian, he’s hoping to talk to Dr. Payne about some options within the program. He really liked the easy money, and to be honest he liked being needed and wanted by someone. _Pathetic_. Louis rings the call button, a “Hello!” ringing through the speakers.

“Umm, hi.” Louis stutters. “It’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Louis?” Nellie says, her voice a tad panicked.

“Is this a bad time?” Louis says, an odd feeling running through his body.

“No…” Nellie assures, her pitch a tad high. “Of course not. Let me ring you in.”

Louis hears the door click before he quickly opens it, the office is empty, except for a few employees walking down the hall, there seems to be an odd tension behind their walk.

“Louis, take a seat.” Nellie smiles. “Let me call back to Dr. Payne and let him know that you’re here. He’s a tad...a tad busy at the moment so it might take a while. If you don’t have time to wait you can always come back.”

“I have time.” Louis side eyes Nellie before taking a seat on the couch.

“Great.” Nellie smiles, the smile not reaching her eyes. She picks up the phone, calling back to Dr. Payne. “Hey...so Louis Tomlinson is here to see you?” Nellie says, her tone tight. “Yeah, _I_ know. I told him that this might _not_ be the _best_ time but he said he’d wait.” Nellie notices Louis’ looking, she raises her eyebrows and gives him a small nod. “Okay. I’ll let him know.” Nellie places the phone down before turning to Louis, “It’s going to be a while but if you don’t mind waiting, he’ll be with you as soon as he can.”

“Okay.” Louis nods, picking up a magazine on the coffee table, starting to flip through it.

  


Louis isn’t sure how long he’s been sitting in the waiting room, about fifteen minutes. There seems to be a few employees in and out of one particular room, some have carried clear plastic pouches filled with red fluid, Louis assumes it’s blood. At one point, he hears some shouting and raised voices. Nellie startles but quickly smiles as to assure Louis everythings okay. Louis is thinking about coming back another time when he hears a loud yell coming down the hallway. Louis jumps at the sound, it’s almost primal but a tad familiar. “What the fuck was that?” Louis calls out, looking over at Nellie.

“ _Everything_ is okay.” Nellie assures.

“What is going _on_?” Louis says, again.

Before Nellie can answer, the phone at the desk rings, Nellie scrambling to quickly pick it up. “Yes. Of course, yes.” Nellie answers, before hanging up the phone. She turns to Louis, “Dr. Payne would like to meet you in the hallway.” She says.

“Okay…” Louis hesitates.

“Everything’s okay.” Nellie assures. “Dr. Payne can explain better.”

  


Louis walks slowly down the hallway, Dr. Payne comes out the room, shutting the door behind him. “Louis…” Dr. Payne smiles, stress clearly on his face. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not,” Louis says, even though he actually is afraid.

“He came in here this morning. He hasn’t eaten in about three weeks. He’s extremely weak and he’s not letting anyone help him.”

“ _Harry_?” Louis whispers, he knows, he just knows who Dr. Payne is talking about.

“He’s extremely distraught and upset.” Dr. Payne sounds calm, likes he’s still in control of the situation. “He needs to eat in order to live. He can’t continue starving.”

“I'll do whatever.” Louis says, his voice frantic.

“He's looks awful, I'm not even sure he is strong enough to bite.” Dr. Payne leads Louis through the door.

Louis spots Harry, eyes closed, pale, his body mass smaller than Louis remember, his usual red lush lips now dry and cracked. “Harry…” Louis voice shakes at seeing Harry so ill.

Harry's eyes slowly flutter open, trying to focus, his voice raw, “Louis?”

Louis shuffles to Harry's side, “I'm here, baby. I'm here.”

“M’so sorry…” Harry chokes out.

“Shhhhh,” Louis hushes Harry, “it's okay. That's the least of your concern, you need to eat.”

Dr. Payne steps next to Harry. “H, you're going to have to bite down on Louis. Hard enough to draw blood.”

“No.” Harry sputters.

“Enough, Harry Styles,” Louis says, pulling up his shirtsleeve. “You fucking left me. You're not going to do it again. Now bite me.”

Harry bite is gentle, like a Labrador Retriever, he's barely denting the skin. “Find it within you, Harry” Dr. Payne says, pressing up on Harry's bottom jaw. “Pull it from somewhere, think of something-anything that gives you some energy. Think of Zayn feeding off Louis”

With those words, Harry bites down on the pulse in Louis wrist. The pace is slow, the swirling pleasure is a slow build, it's starts in Louis toes and works its way up to Louis brain. It's like feeling high for the first time. Louis feels a warmth spread through him, his eyes are rolling, he feels a pair of strong arms grab him to keep him from falling, before he can speak his world goes dark.

 

Louis hears the beeping of a heart monitor, his focus coming back into place. The top of his hand feels tight, he looks to find a needle placed in the big vein in his hand, it’s attached to line that leads to an IV drip bag full of electrolytes He still at Carnelian but he doesn’t remember being moved to this room, his last memories are of a weak Harry biting down on his wrist.

“You’re awake?” Aubrey says, coming to check how much is left on his IV bag.

All Louis can think about is Harry. “Where is Harry?” Louis tries to sit up in bed, he feels cold, his body is shaking..

“Careful,” Aubrey says, before helping Louis to sit up. “He’s fine. He’s resting in the other room.”

“What the fuck is all this?” Louis asks, pulling on the IV line, his teeth chattering.

“It’s just precaution. Harry took a little bit more out of you than normal.” Aubrey, adjusts Louis’ blankets. “Dr. Payne gave you a drip to help keep you hydrated and of course help boost your red blood cell rebuild.”

“Can I see him?” Louis says, his whole body shaking even after Aubrey placed more blankets on him.

“Let me see what Dr. Payne says.” Aubrey smiles. “He wanted to come in and see you once you woke up.”

“Thanks.” Louis curls into himself, trying to warm his body.

“Need anything else?” Aubrey asks. Louis shakes his head no before she turns to leave. “Dr. Payne will be in shortly.”

  


“Louis…” Dr. Payne says, entering the room. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Louis says, sitting up in bed. “When can I see Harry?”

“ _Soon_.” Dr. Payne assures. “First, I want to check you out. Make sure you’re feeling good before I let you get up.”

“I’m fine,” Louis nods. “I feel fine now. Can you take this shit out of my hand, yet?”

“Alright,” Dr. Payne says, checking Louis out with his light, checking his eyes before assessing his breathing. “You’re going to feel a pinch.” He says before pulling the needle out of Louis’ hand. It burns for a moment, his vain a tad puffy, a bruise forming around the injection site. “I’ll get you up to see him in a moment, but he’s still tired and weak. He’s going to need to feed more but he can’t solely feed off you...he’s going to need to let me give him supplements.”

“Okay.” Louis nods. “Well, he can feed of me again later, right?”

“I’ll let him feed off you one more time in a few hours.” Dr. Payne agrees. “But after that we are going to need to let your body recover a little before doing it again. Making him better does not mean making you sick. There are options for him, even if he’s being a stubborn little shit about it.”

  


Louis is standing over Harry, who looks to be sleeping, the color has returned to his face, his lips look a less dry. Louis does it, licks his lips, tries to stop himself but doesn’t, he places his lips onto Harry’s. The kiss is soft, the gentlest touch, a far cry from the passion they normally held behind their kiss.

Harry’s eyes flutter open, his face looks sad, “Louis?” Harry whispers.

“It’s me…” Louis answers, grabbing Harry’s fingers. “I’m here.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“Everything’s okay.” Louis clears his throat, still keeping his voice to a hush tone. “I just want you to feel better. You’re being really fucking stupid about this, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare into Louis’ eyes. “Why are you being so difficult?  
“I missed you,” Harry says, his face soft. “I tried so hard with the pain. I just wanted to make it stop hurting…”

“What was hurting?” Louis shakes his head, confused.

“My heart.” Harry sighs.

“Harry…” Louis takes a heavy breath. “You’re not making any sense… I think you need to rest a little more.”

“It didn’t help…” Harry cries out. “I felt awful being away. I ached for you. You’re all I could think about. I’m so scared to not be able to give you what you want and need… But being away from you scared me so bad too.”

“It’s okay,” Louis hushes, stroking Harry’s arm with his fingers. “Just rest. Dr. Payne says that you can feed off me in a few hours but you’re going to need other blood too. Why did you stop eating?”

“Every time I tasted blood, all I could think about was you…” Harry says. “It hurt too bad, so I just stopped trying.”

“Don’t do that again.” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s face within his hands. “You scared me...seeing you like that scared the shit out of me.”

  


^^^^^^

 

_“Harry?” Liam shakes his shoulders. “Wake up, Harry.” Liam turns to the man who brought Harry directly from the private jet to his home. “Was he this lethargic on the plane ride here?”_

_“He was pretty much out of it.” Jeff says. “I even had a few people on my flight staff that even offered their services. He refused to feed.”_

_“Harry…” Liam shouts again, rubbing his knuckles against Harry’s sternum. “Okay, in my bag I brought some donations. We are just going to have to pour in down his throat. Give him a little energy so we can get him to my office.”_

_“Is this going to work?” Jeff asks._

_“Best option we got…” Liam tears open the thick plastic pouch the blood is stored inside, he prys open Harry’s mouth before pouring the blood into Harry’s mouth. “Swallow it, Harry.”_

_“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Jeff asks, his face pale as watches Harry gurgles on the blood Liam is feeding him._

_Harry’s eyes flutter open, confused and not sure what is going on, he tastes blood on his tongue but it’s not Louis blood. It’s the blood from some unknown person and it makes Harry’s body ache._

_“Drink..” Liam demands. “Don't make me call for backup to strong arm you!”_

_“Liam...it hurts so bad!” Harry's swallows anyways. Blood running down his chin._

_“We’re going to make it better, Harry.” Liam says. “Just hold on!”_


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Ahhhhh, so this is the end!!! Too be honest, I can't believe I actually got here! I had taken a long break away from this story mid-way and got re-inspired a couple months back. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on this story! It really means a lot and it helped me to pick up the story again and to continue writing! 
> 
> These two characters will always be special to me...
> 
> Thank you again! Enjoy :)  
> Cheers!

**SIX**

_Harry hadn’t tried to reach out to anyone, other than Liam, in the last few weeks. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone back home. Everything was just too familiar...too many thoughts leading him back to Louis._

_He was in a word, sad. At least what he would describe as feeling sad. A feeling he hadn’t experience much in the last one hundred years. Of course he had felt disappointment over losing donors in the past, many of them opting to move on because of family or career commitments. In all his years having a donor, he never parted ways because of bad blood or hurt feelings._

_Harry had always prided himself on being able to get along easily with others...vampire or human. Even as a young child, he had the ability to befriend anyone. He always had a friendly smile for the “village crazy person” or a wave for the local ladies of the night, most of whom weren’t much older than he had been._

_The emotional discomfort wasn’t the worst of it either. Harry hadn’t been eating nearly as much as he needed to keep up his stamina and physical health. Blood didn’t taste as good...feel as good...fill him up as good...nothing was as good as it had been with Louis. Everytime he drank, his mind thought of Louis. He couldn’t help but think about what Louis had been doing. Whether or not he was enjoying his new job. Whether or not he was sad too. Harry was certain Louis was sad (or at least had been sad) 0ver Harry’s sudden departure out of Louis’ life._

_When Harry really wanted to destroy himself, he let his mind wonder to Louis being with someone else, having sex with someone else. Those thoughts alone were more painful than Harry could imagine. But, Harry had deserved it, he had been the one to leave all because he couldn’t handle Louis asking hard questions. He couldn't handle Louis having needs too._

_Harry had tried to convince himself he was protecting Louis, keeping Louis safe. In reality, Harry was terrified of the feelings that Louis made him feel. Harry was terrified of not being able to keep Louis happy, because Louis deserved so much happiness. What would happen if Louis turned and hated it, hated every minute of being something other than human.  The first few years can be a hard adjustment, the cravings, the feelings, the desires, the anxiety. If Louis truly hated it, Harry would lose him forever._

_Harry had his phone in his hand, there's a few people he could call, a few people that would enjoy hearing from him after he fell off without so much a warning a few weeks ago. Harry grabs his phone, thumbing through his contact list, he scrolls until he finds Zayn’s number._

_“Hello.” Zayn’s moody voice comes through the speakers._

_“Zayn.” Harry starts. “How are you, man?”_

_“Ummm, good brother. You?” Zayn’s voice stutters a moment. Odd for someone as calm and chill as Zayn._

_“I’m okay, I’m just taking some time off. I needed to clear my head for a moment.”_

_“Yeah, Liam filled me in with what’s going on. You doing okay?”_

_“Eh, not so great, if I’m being honest with you.”_

_“Of course, Harry. We’ve always been honest with each other. You can always come to me. Wish you would have come to me sooner before you had to run off to deal with it.”_

_“I didn’t know what else to do. I’m a selfish prick. I wanted my cake and eat it too. I wanted Louis close but didn’t want to face the consequence of what it could mean.”_

_“Liam always warned about making it messy.”_

_“I fucking made a mess.” Harry sighs through the phone. “Have you seen him at all? Louis? Has he come in to talk to Liam or anything?”_

_“Harry…” Zayn coughs. “Look, we’re friends. We’ve known each other for a long time…”_

_“Yeah.” Harry says, his voice cautious._

_“Nothing happened.” Zayn says, first. “I saw him tonight…”_

_“Louis?” Harry asks, already knowing the answer._

_“Yeah, out at the club.” Zayn clears his throat. “He was looking for trouble, if I am being honest with you.”_

_“What the fuck does that mean?” Harry says through gritted teeth. “What kind of trouble?”_

_“Do I have to spell it out for you, Harry?” Zayn exhales. “He was looking to get fucked. Asking to get fucked. Christ.”_

_“Did you fuck him?” Harry’s breath is choppy, his pitch higher than normal. “You fucked, Louis?”_

_“No…” Zayn huffs out, rolling his eyes, although Harry can't see them.. “I feed off him. I didn’t fuck him.”_

_“You feed off him?” Harry swallows hard. “You feed off, Louis?”_

_“It wasn’t my finest moment.” Zayn says.“_

_Fuck you, Zayn.” Harry shakes his head, shocked at the words coming out_

_Zayn's mouth. The ways Zayn’s acting like feeding off Louis isn’t some sort of betrayal to Harry. “How could you do that to me?”_

_“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Zayn lets out a dry laughs. “I took him home. Feed off him, maybe that was sorta a dick move. But, at least I didn’t leave him at the bar to find trouble.” The words sting Harry a little, like he’s being slapped in the face._

_“Fucking hell.” Harry says. “Tell me the truth…” Zayn knows that Harry isn’t believing him._

_Yeah, well I didn’t fuck him.” Zayn says through gritted teeth, annoyed that Harry is struggling to believe him._

_“How is he?” Harry asks, trying to get the image of Louis and Zayn together out of his head. “How does he seem?”_

_“He’s seems okay, maybe a little sad but he’s good.” Zayn sighs, turning to what sounds like noises coming from his bedroom._

_“Yea, okay.” Harry says, his mind flashing to Louis with sad eyes and a sad smile._

_Hey, let me call you back,” Zayn says suddenly._

_“Wait! Wait!” Harry calls out before hearing a click on the other end._

****  


^^^^^^

Louis had promised Dr. Payne he could do this. So far, Louis’ felt like he’s walking on eggshells...tiptoeing around Harry, Harry tiptoeing around _him._ Neither one talking about the hard shit. Neither one really talking _at_ all. If Louis had thought Harry being hundreds of miles away was difficult, it was nothing like having Harry so close...and yet still _so_ far away.

The plan was for Louis to stay with Harry for the next few weeks, feeding Harry and making sure he was eating other sources of blood in between. It wasn’t ideal but Louis wanted to do it for Harry, he wanted to help Harry get better. Louis’ reasons were selfish, no matter how much Louis tried to tell himself they weren’t. He wanted Harry, even after all the pain and hurt, Louis just wanted to be near Harry.

Louis’ been staying in the guest room the past five days, he tried to forget Harry’s sad eyes after realizing that Louis was taking the guest room on the first night, not the spot next to Harry. As much as his body and heart had begged him to climb back in bed with Harry...it was his brain that was telling him to take it slow. They needed to talk first, before falling into the same problems and issues that got them here in the first place.

Harry was getting stronger. He still hadn't felt up to baking or gardening or doing any of the other stuff he used to enjoy. Dr. Payne had told Louis that was normal, that it would take Harry a while to get back to himself. It has been weird to see Harry so lethargic, but Louis just kept reminding himself that Harry was “sick” in a way, this was part of his recovery.

Today, Louis woke up the smell of bacon, his tummy rumbling at the smell.

So, Harry was up and cooking. That’s a _step_.

“Morning.” Harry smiles, his hair messy and wild, curls gathering at the top of his head. Harry’s hair had grown a lot since Louis’ first time meeting him so many months ago. Sometimes, the sight of Harry’s hair alone made Louis feel so many emotions. Who knew the thought of hair could almost bring Louis to his knees...could cause Louis’ heart to hurt so bad.

“Morning.” Louis smiles back. “This for _me_?”

Harry nods. “I know, I haven’t been very active and shit. I can feel myself starting to feel like the ‘old me’ again. Anyways, here you are.”

“Thanks.” Louis studies Harry’s face. He looks a million times better than he did that day in Carnelian. He’s features are getting fuller, his eyes bright again. “You didn’t have to, if you’re still not feeling great. I could have poured myself a bowl a cereal.”

“I wanted to. _I am_ feeling better.” Harry says, a look of hurt on his face. “If you’d rather have cereal…”

“ _No_ …” Louis runs his hands down his lap, fuck everything is always so awkward between them now. “This is _great_. Thanks, Harry.”

“Any plans for today?” Harry says while washing up dishes.

“Work.” Louis chews his breakfast. “I told them I could come in to help unload a truck. I probably won’t be there too long. A few hours or so.”

“Some of my friends were asking about seeing me. I guess now that I’m feeling a little better I might have a few over tonight.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis nods. “Do you want me to go my apartment? I don’t want to be in the way or anything.” Louis bites his lip, remembering how he had promised Dr. Payne he would take care of Harry for the next few weeks. He’s not sure if leaving Harry is a good idea but he doesn’t want to intrude where he isn’t invited.

“No.” Harry shrugs. “You can come or you can go back to your apartment. Whichever one you want.”

“Well, it’s more like what _you_ want.” Louis wipes his mouth on a napkin. “It’s _your_ house and _your_ friends. I don’t want you to think I’m some babysitter in the way or something.”

“I don’t think that.” Harry turns, both hands gripping the kitchen towel. “I know you’re here to help. I’m glad you’re here to help.”

“Okay, well I got some errands to run before work. Do you want to feed in a few minutes. That way I can shower and be out of your hair.”

“Sure.” Harry nods. “I’m hungry, so now works.”

“Good.” Louis clears his throat. “Let’s get you fed, than.”

 ****  
  


Louis’ heart always pounds right before teeth hit his skin. The adrenaline rush it almost addictive, this time is no different. Harry’s eyes are wide, a bit hazy, as he lifts up Louis’ shirt, opting to bite his rib cage this time. Louis wants to cry out, torn between begging Harry to either stop or to just fuck him. Louis throws his head back, feeling Harry’s cool fingers on his sides. Louis feels so vulnerable in this moment with Harry, his tummy and chest both exposed. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him, even though Louis can’t bring himself to look up. Louis’ holds in his moan when he feels Harry’s thumb roll over his nipple, he knows better than to think it was an accident.

“You ready?” Harry says, his voice deep.

“Yup.” Louis whispers, finally looking over at Harry’s face.

Harry bites him.

“You don’t come anymore?” Harry says, Louis eyes just coming into focus.

“What?” Louis’ head feels heavy, so does his arms and legs.

“You don’t come anymore?” Harry repeats. “You haven’t once since I’ve come back. It’s nothing, I just noticed that you don’t come anymore...when I feed.”

“I didn’t come _every_ time even before you left.” Louis clears his throat, his eyes narrowing.

“That’s true, but you still did every once in awhile.” Harry shrugs. “It’s nothing. I just noticed. That’s all.”

“I don’t know…” Louis runs his hands through his hair. “Sorry…”

“Did you come with Zayn?” Harry says, covering his mouth after the words slip out.

“Christ, Harry.” Louis’ lets out a huff. “As if that’s any of your business. But, if you need to know...I didn’t.”

“Sorry,” Harry runs his fingers over his eyes. “That was rude of me.”

“I think, I just need a connection to have the reaction.” Louis frowns a moment. “It’s more than just the feeling of pleasure for me. In the beginning I wanted you so badly. It’s probably embarrassing how bad. Now, so much has happened. I sorta feel a little lost. It’s hard to think about sex stuff when my brain feels like such a mess.” Louis says, the words just slipping out. He has so much to say to Harry.

Harry’s shoulders drop. “I fucked a lot stuff up.”

“I wish it never got to the point where you thought you had to run. I wish you could have just talked to me about what was going on in your head. Now, we are here. It’s so fucking awkward. And I have so much to say. I know you have so much to say too...maybe? I don’t know. I just hate it, Harry. I hate feeling like this with you.”

“Same.” Harry nods. “Fucking same! We could talk, you know.”

“We are talking now, silly.” Louis throws his head back, exhaustion heavy in his shoulders.

“Not really about the hard shit though.” Harry shrugs. “We seem to be skirting around all the hard shit.”

“Dr. Payne said your recovery was the most important.” Louis bites his bottom lip. “I’m trying to follow the doctor’s orders.”

Harry smiles at Louis, it’s a sweet smile, his face holding so much hope and promise. “I don’t know if I said this yet but thank you, Louis. Just thank you for everything.”

“Of course.” Louis smiles back. “Seeing you like that was really scary.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m sorry that we got here in the first place.”

“Me too.” Louis nods, he knows he’s not some innocent bystander in this whole shit show. He played a role in getting them here too.

“You did nothing wrong.” Harry turns his eyes away from Louis’.

“I have a hard time telling myself that.” Louis says, rolling over to check his phone, noticing the time. “Hey, I have to get ready for work.” Offering Harry big eyes and a small smile.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry says, walking towards the door of the bedroom. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Sure.” Louis nods. “I’ll see you later.”

 ****  


^^^^^

Louis walked three blocks to the liquor store after he got off work. It’s not his finest moment, he buys a bottle of vodka, before driving to Harry’s house. It’s dusk when Louis pulls into Harry’s driveway. There are about seven cars parked in Harry’s long driveway. Louis sits in his car, drinking about half the bottle, using leftover cola (warm) as a chaser, it burns the whole way down.

By the time Louis gathers enough courage to walk to Harry’s door he feels warm, buzzed and a tad silly. His mind flashes back to the last time he needed liquid courage to come talk to Harry, how he had showed up begging to be fucked. Honestly, that was the catalyst to how they got here, Louis’ desire and need to be fucked by Harry is why they ended up here. Once close and intimate...now distant and fragile.

Louis walks in, he can hear what sounds like a bunch of people talking and enjoying themselves in Harry’s house. Louis’ is hoping he can sneak up to the guest room without really being seen or speaking to anyone.

“Hey, man.” A blonde guy turns to Louis as soon as he steps inside the front door. Louis has never seen the guy before. He appears to be human, he has a pink blush to his cheeks.

“Hey.” Louis says slowly. “What’s up?”

“You a friend of Harry’s?” The blonde guy asks.

“Louis.” Louis’ nods, biting down on his bottom lip, he isn’t drunk enough for this.

“Ah!” The blonde guy raise his eyebrows. “I’m Niall. Zayn’s match.”

Shit. Louis swallows hard, hoping there aren’t any hard feelings there. Fuck knows Louis would have wanted to kill if Harry had done that to him--found someone else to feed off of.. Louis’ guesses that's what happens when you cross the line, mixing business with pleasure, you can’t think straight and jealousy creeps in. “It’s nice to meet you, Niall.” Louis smiles.

“Same.” Niall nods. “I heard a lot about you from Zayn.”

Louis bites his cheek. “Yeah?”

“Hey, no harm no foul.” Niall nods, reading Louis’ mind. “All good, bro!”

“You’re a better man than me.” Louis lets out a breath. “I hope I didn’t cause any issues.”

“Zayn is his own vampire.” Niall shrugs. “He does what he wants and so do I. Like I said, all good!”

A loud pitch laugh startles Louis. “Seems busy in there?” Louis’ drops his hands to his side.

“Harry made quite the spread of food. Lots of drinks for us mortals.”

“I think I’m gonna sneak upstairs.” Louis says, head turning to the stairs

“Everyone want to meet you.” Niall laughs. “Everyone wants to meet the man that made cool, calm, collected Harry lose it.”

“I doubt that.” Louis shakes his head, adjusting his shirt.

 ****  


“Louis?” Harry says, sitting on his couch, a blonde girl with long legs smashed up against his side. “You’re home!”

The whole room turns to Louis standing in the threshold of the living room. Everyone is beautiful, Louis feels insecure having so many eyes on him at once. Louis notices the blonde drop her hand on Harry’s thigh, like she’s challenging Louis. Or trying to mark her claim on Harry. Louis wants to laugh, he knows Harry doesn’t like women in that way. But then again, maybe Harry just told him that, maybe tonight he’d be willing to have sex with her while Louis is under his roof.

“Hello.” Louis squeaks out.

“You look lovely, Louis.” Maria calls from the chair. “Nice to see you again.”

“Ugh, I just left work.” Louis adjusts his hair. “Anyways, it’s nice to meet you all. I’m feeling a little tired. I’m going to go upstairs…”

“Nonsense.” Maria laughs, shaking her head. “Eat. Drink. The night is still young. And from what I remember, you like a good party.”

“Maybe-maybe for a few minutes.” Louis nods, his eyes drift over when he hears the girl basically in Harry’s lap, laughing loudly. Harry hasn't taken his eyes off Louis, an almost goofy smile on his face. He can clearly sense Louis’ uneasiness.

“Fucking hell, Tina.” Maria rolls her eyes. “Someone should cut you off.” So, apparently blonde girl all over Harry is a human and named Tina.

“I'm just having fun!” Tina giggles into Harry's shoulder. “Some of you all need to lighten up.”

 ****  


Louis finds himself in the kitchen, nursing a beer, Harry’s friends are being friendly to him, offering small talk about nothing in particular. Harry has mingled with his friends, smiling at Louis every once in awhile.

“I wouldn’t worry about her?” Maria comes up behind Louis.

“Who?” Louis asks, even though he already knows who Maria is talking about.

“She’s tried many times. Harry always tells her _no_ , she still hasn’t given up.” Maria laughs. “He’d _never._ ”

“ _Whatever._ ” Louis shrugs, trying to act not bothered. “We aren’t...we aren’t, we are sorta of...in a difficult place right now.”

“He’s a dumbass.” Maria nods. “I love him to death but what he did. How he acted. That was really fucking stupid. I fucking let him have it!”

“ _Look_ ,” Louis starts. “I know you’re trying to be nice but this isn’t really easy for me to talk about. I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

“You don’t have to say, anything.” Maria shrugs, eyebrows raised. “You seem like a nice guy, Louis. I’m just telling you, that if you are-or were worried about Tina..you don’t have to be.”

“I’m good.” Louis bites his cheek. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Maria smacks her red lips, before cocking her head to the side, like she has more to say.

“What?” Louis asks, studying the look on her face.  

“There's something to be said for the balance. The warmth...the cold. The beating...the stillness. It's important. Don't overlook it, Louis.”

“ _Okay…_ ” Louis frowns, not entirely sure what Maria is getting at.

 “You give him what he can't get from others that are like him. He gives you something you can't get from your kind either. It's an important balance, without it...things would feel and look very different.”

Louis takes a sip of his drink, the words swirling in his head. “Not necessarily a _bad_ different, though.”

“Of course.” Maria softly hums. “It brings other dynamics into your relationship though. You'd both need to feed. Of course, it's not bad. It'd just be different.”

 “I'm gonna age…” Louis frowns. “He won't find me attractive.”

“You have years….years!” Maria rolls her eyes. “You two falling into this-this relationship isn't an ideal situation but here you both are. It’s time to deal with it like fucking adults.”

“So, give me advise.” Louis shrugs.

“Be the warmth to his coldness” Maria waves her hand in the air before she turns on her heal, exiting the kitchen.

   

 ****  


“You having fun?” Harry says, walking into the kitchen where Louis is eating some raw carrots

“Sure…” Louis chews, pushing his empty cup around the countertop.

“My friends find you intriguing.” Harry smiles, putting some empty cups into the sink.

“Not sure about that…” Louis clears his throat. “Almost feels like they are judging me a tad.”

“No…” Harry shakes his head. “I think now they understand why I went a little crazy.”

“Hmmmm,” Louis turns his head to the side. “Is that what you call almost dying...going a _little_ crazy?”

“Yeah…” Harry laughs a little. “Something like that.”

“Your friend Tina seems nice.” Louis says, his words come out dry. “If I didn’t know better I'd think she didn't like me or something.”

“She means well…” Harry coughs. “Doesn't take a hint very well, though…”

“Right.” Louis says, rolling his eyes..

“You need anything? Another drink?” Harry's says, drying his hands off.

“All good…” Louis smiles. _Opposite. The hot...to his cold._

“Okay.” Harry squeezes Louis shoulder, a soft pressure. “Good!” Before he walks back to the living room.

 ****  


After a few hours of making small talk, Louis takes off to the guest room. Most of Harry’s friends have left, a few linger downstairs still mingling and talking. Louis is restless in his bed, it’s been about an hour and he still can’t fall asleep. Louis walks to the bathroom, for a quick drink of water, when he hears a female’s voice from Harry’s bedroom. Louis pauses in the hallway to get a better listen, he can’t fucking believe Harry would bring someone up to his room with Louis down the hall. What a fucking dick. Louis thinks for a second, he’s about to walk back to his room, when he decides he’s going to tell Harry to ‘fuck off’ and leave once and for all. Louis doesn’t deserve this fucking bullshit in his life.

Louis grabs the handle of Harry’s bedroom door, throwing it open quickly…”What the fuck, Harry!” Louis yells, pausing where he stands, looking over at Harry’s bed.

There’s nobody but Harry’s in the bed, the television the only sound coming from the room. Harry is naked, his eyes heavy, his large hand wrapped around his even larger dick. “Fuck.” Louis exhales, not sure if he’s talking about there being no female in the room or the fact that Harry’s is jerking off in front of him. “ _Sorry._ ” Louis whispers, his hand gripping the door frame. There might even be a indent left behind when he let’s go.

“You okay?” Harry smirks, his hand still on his dick, both shiny with lube, at least he’s stopped pumping.

“I thought-I thought.” Louis shakes his head, closing his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“You thought what?” Harry asks. “That I wasn’t alone?”

“I don’t know.” Louis huffs. “I guess I heard the television and my mind started to wonder.”

“You really think I’d do that to _you_?” Harry frowns. “Fuck someone else.”

“I don’t know.” Louis drops his head. “I haven’t been thinking clearly, lately.”

“I know the feeling.” Harry says, his fingers still wrapped around his dick, his fingers look like they are twitching to start moving again. There is lube running down Harry’s fingers.

Louis’ can feel his dick twitch in his boxers, it’s been a while and Harry’s dick is such a good fucking dick. “This-this is not really fair.” Louis head motioning to Harry's dick.

Harry bites his bottom lip before he starts pumping his dick again. Harry let’s out a moan. Louis steps back, his ass coming in contact with the door frame. “I saw you that night in the club?” Harry’s voice is shakey. “The night you met Zayn.”

“You were there?” Louis whispers.

“I wasn’t supposed to be.” Harry’s eyes closed, taking in a deep breath before he continues. “I saw you on the dance floor. I wanted you that night. I wanted to dance with you and then take you home. Suck you off. Fuck you. I didn’t care I just wanted you that night.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Louis asks, his dick fully hard now. He can’t stop looking at how good Harry looks, naked and hard. Louis wants to taste him. He wants to ride him.

“Zayn said we needed to do it the proper way.” Harry exhales through his nose. “We wanted you for the program. I knew-I fucking knew that you were meant for me. I told myself that if I waited I could maybe have you for more than just _one_ night.”

“It might have been easier, though.” Louis steps away from the door frame, walking towards the bed. “One and done. No fucking heart break.”

“One time wouldn’t have been enough.” Harry moans, his dick harder than before, the tip purple between Harry’s pale hand. “I would have craved you...would have needed you again and again.”

“This is so fucked up.” Louis says, positioning himself at the side of Harry’s bed. “This is _what_ got us into this _mess_.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Louis.” Harry says. “Don’t know how I ever walked away.”

“Shut up.” Louis sighs, shimming out of his boxers, his dick popping out, thick and hard too. Fuck, he should really leave Harry to wank alone, Louis wishes he had some willpower, but he wants it so bad. He needs it.

“Fuck,” Harry blinks as he watches Louis’ climb on his bed. “Anything, anything you want.” Harry says like he’s giving Louis permission.

“Yeah…” Louis’ nods, he’s still loose from pleasuring himself in the shower before work. Masterbation and fingering himself have been his only way of dealing with his sexual frustration the past few weeks. Louis takes Harry’s hand, wet from lube, bringing it to his asshole. Harry get’s the point, he coats Louis’ opening with the extra lube on his palm and fingers. Louis’ lines himself up with Harry’s dick...slowly, so very slowly, he lowers himself down at Harry’s hard cock. Louis thighs shake. They moan at the same time, Louis’ closes his eyes because it feels so good.

“Fucking hell, Louis.” Harry shouts, his hands thrown behind his head.. “You’re so tight. So good.” Louis shouldn’t find that so hot, but he does.

Louis bounces, taking control, he rolls his hips...Harry’s dick pressing against the sweet spot after he finds the angle. Louis wants more...so much more. The tempo isn’t fast or slow, just a constant speed of pleasure and heat. “I fucking hate _your_ dick.” Louis lies.

“I know…” Harry moans. “But it _really_ likes you.”

Louis is close, he know’s Harry has to be dying to come. Who knows how long Harry had been worked up before Louis stormed into his bedroom. Louis’ shaking all over, from both  pleasure and using muscles he hasn’t worked in a while.

“Louis….” Harry starts, looking at Louis directly in the eyes. “If you let me show you...I’ll _never_ leave you again.”

“H _arry…fuck_ , Harry!” Louis cries out, coming so hard, he hits Harry’s neck with come. Louis doesn't get lazy though, he bounces three more times before Harry grunts, filling him with hot, thick come.

Louis’ thighs ache, and so does his hole. It’s the best ache ever. “Was this what _you_ had in mind when you busted in here a while ago?” Harry chuckles, Louis pilant next to him, the sheets are all messed up, half of them are off the bed. Louis’ laying in a wet spot, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Not my _finest_ moment.” Louis slaps at Harry. “Add it to the list.”

“The look on your face…” Harry laughs, a dopey grin on his face. “The range of facial expressions ...it went from looking like you wanted to _kill_ someone to looking midley intrigued at the sight of my _dick_.”

“Smug doesn’t suit you…” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Louis, I know we have a lot to talk about.” Harry runs his fingers down Louis’ warm back, goosebumps prickling Louis’ skin. “I have a lot to apologies for. So much to explain…”

“Harry…” Louis inhales, his lungs filling with air, before he lets out a large exhale. “We have a lot to talk about. We’ll get there.”

“Louis…” Harry’s eyes soften. “I’ll do it.”

“ _Harry…_ ” Louis’ heart beats faster, aware of _what_ Harry is offering.

“I’ll turn you.” Harry nods. “We have to do it with Liam present to make sure you’re completely safe. But I’ll do it. I don’t want to be without you again. I’ll do whatever it takes to show you that I love you.”

“Harry…” Louis props himself onto his arms. “You’re a _good_ person. I’m still trying to figure out why you left. I get it though...I think you were afraid of hurting me. But, don’t you know when you stopped eating, you know that you hurting or worst, fucking dying, would have destroyed me.”

“I was stupid.” Harry says. “I don’t know why I thought running would help. And the not feeding, it was just-just, I felt pain, Louis. For the first time in a long time I felt pain. Every second I was away it hurt. I acted really stupid. Leaving you was so fucking stupid. I don’t know if I could ever apologies enough.”

“I forgive you, Harry.” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s hand. “I do. It fucking hurt but I forgive you.”

“Louis, _you’re_ too good.” Harry closes his eyes, squeezing Louis’ hand, lightly. “I’d give you anything. Anything you ask.”

“I just want you.” Louis leans up to kiss Harry’s lips. “I just want you. I don’t need you turn me to have you. We can do this, _right_.”

“Louis.” Harry’s eyes are wide. “We _can_ do _this_. We can be us, and that’s good enough. The rest of the world can fuck off.

“Us against the world.” Louis settles his head against Harry’s chest. “I like that!”

“I like that too.” Harry smiles, running his hands through Louis’ hair.

 ****  


The End.

**  
**


End file.
